Power Rangers Super Samurai: The New Red
by Pikatwig
Summary: Lauren is now in charge of the team, she isn't a great Red Ranger! The Nighlok grow stronger! We need Jayden! JaydenXMia, MikeXEmily, KevinXLauren, KiraXOC.
1. Chapter 1: True Head of the Shiba Clan

Well, time for a new story. If this story's continuity is of I made this before "The Master Returns"

Anyway this will have Lauren the older sister of Jayden soon to be Red Samurai Ranger! Hope this will be good

I don't own anything.

* * *

Mia's POV

Pink Ranger of Wind, the 18th Pink Samurai Ranger. Well training is always important to the Samurai life. Like what Kevin says, oh Kevin is the Blue Samurai Ranger. He's, annoying about the "samurai life" sometimes it's gets on everyone's nerves.

Then there's Emily, Yellow Samurai Ranger, she's actually a younger sibling, and in the Samurai Ranger code, if there's a rule saying that the older sibling becomes the Ranger, but her sister got sick, and it's fatal, she died a week ago, Emily's been devastated, but the five of use are helping her through it, her boyfriend helps, Mike the Green Samurai Ranger, although a slacker he knows how to be a Ranger, and he became Emily's boyfriend, I'm happy for them.

Antonio is our 7th Gold Samurai Ranger, while not an original samurai warrior, he's unlocked the Black Box, SharkZord, ClawZord, and even built his own Samurai Morpher.

Ian is the Cyan Ranger, he was a Power Ranger prior to this, he's pretty cool, I guess. He knows some Ranger facts like my cousin, Cam, had the original powers of the Samurai Rangers, created to protect some ninja acadmey.

Then our leader Jayden, the Red Ranger. He's so cool, and I have a huge crush on him. Well now, we're training, our skills.

* * *

Normal POV

Jayden and Antonio begin to spar with each-other, and things go good.

"Nice wrist work J!" Antonio tells his friend. Jayden gives a nod, and then knock Antonio's wooden sword out of his hands.

"Now take this!" Antonio strikes from behind and Jayden uses his sword and knocks Antonio right on the ground.

Jayden looks at the Gold Ranger and helps him up. Then the Gap Alarm goes off.

Ji then tells the Ranger "Main Street!" then all seven Rangers rush for Main Street!

* * *

Main Street

The Nighlok has begun to burn everything in sight!

"Not so fast Nighlok!"

The Nighlok turns around to see the six Rangers.

"Samuraizers! Go Go Samurai!"

"Samurai Morpher! Gold Power!"

Each Ranger make their Symbol!

(火- Fire

水 – Water

木 – Forest

天 – Sky

土 – Earth

氷 – Ice

光 – Light)

Each Ranger morphs and they begin battle! Jayden leads and strikes down some Moogers, and Emily knocks some Moogers into the ocean.

"Hydro Bow!" then Kevins fires arrows at the Moogers, and they continue to grow in numbers.

"Antonio, we need to re-group!" Ian yells to the Gold Ranger. "Right _amigo_!"

Antonio pulls out his Barracuda Blade and Ian pulls out his Spin Sword. "Hey Ian, catch!" Jayden tells him and he tosses Ian the Black Box!

"Alright! Super Samurai Mode!"

Then, Ian's suit gain's an upgrade with a cape and some other upgrades!

"Bullzooka!" then a huge gun appears in Ian's other arm, and he fires blasts all over onto the Moogers! Then Ian turns to the main Nighlok. "Let's let this bull loose! Super Bullzooka!"

Ian then places his Spin Sword ontop of the Bullzooka, and then fires the Blaster!

* * *

"Time to finish you Rangers!"

Each of the main six Rangers toss their Spin Swords high into the air.

"Lion FoldingZord!"

"Dragon FoldingZord!"

"Bear FoldingZord!"

"Ape FoldingZord!"

"Turtle FoldingZord!"

"Penguin FoldingZord!"

(超 – Mega)

"Megamode Power!"

Each Ranger then mounts their FoldingZords, and ready them for battle!

"Time to invite my little buddy to this _fiesta_!ClawZord, Enlarge!"

Then the ClawZord arrives to the scene and gains some major height making him about the same size as all the FoldingZords.

"Alright, let's do this!"

The ClawZord expands in size and then gains armor and weapons! "ClawBattleZord East! Ready!"

* * *

The Rangers and the Megazords make swift work of the Nighlok, and they take a minute to rest up.

"Another Nighlok down!" Mike says with joy, and then Ian asks Jayden "Hey, you got more then enough Symbol Power to use the Sealing Symbol, so why not use it?"

Jayden hesitates, before a voice behind the Rangers says "Because Cyan Ranger, he doesn't know the Sealing Symbol!"

All seven Rangers turn around to see a girl, slightly taller then Jayden, with blue eyes, brown-yellow hair, and a red dress.

"Let me introduce myself Samurai Rangers! Lauren Shiba, the 18th Red Samurai Power Ranger! And..." she then points to Jayden and continues, "Jayden's older sister!"

"EH?"

* * *

Well, how's that for a first Chapter?

Anyway, the story will be told in Mia, Antonio, Jayden and Ian's POV.

Hope you like this! Don't forget to Review!


	2. Chapter 2: A Harsh Replacement

Okay, let's get on with chapter two!

I don't own anything, you get the drill.

* * *

Shiba House

Normal POV

All eight walk into the place with Ji looking at the Rangers with an odd look.

Mike is the first to question Ji. "Hey, this girl says she's the 18th head of Shiba Clan, but that's Jayden right?" Ji doesn't respond.

Then Antonio, Mia, Mike, Emily and Ian say in unison "Right?"

Lauren interrupts the other Rangers and says "I am older, Jayden was born a year after me, I'm 19, he's 18."

Kevin then approaches Lauren, "Your cute." Lauren tells Kevin. Ian gives an eye roll. Antonio the says "Oh boy!"

* * *

All the Rangers sit around and Ji begins to explain, "When Lauren and Jayden's father was about to battle Xandred for the last time, he instructed me to keep Jayden and train him to be Red Ranger, while their mother and Lauren went into hiding."

Lauren interrupts again saying "While in hiding the last of the army killed our mom, and she told me when the time is right, rejoin the Rangers!"

Emily then says "But, if Lauren is older, why was she in hiding?" and Mike then says "Yeah, it makes no sense."

Ji then says "It was to protect the Sealing Symbol. Jayden was never taught it, as he was never going to be the Red Ranger, Lauren was."

Lauren then says "A Samurai is never a coward, so when I heard you guys unlocked the Black Box, I knew I had to come back and lead you. Because let's face it, my brother is a wimp, he should've told you this on day one!"

Antonio then yells "Yeah, well, he may have not supposed to be the Red Ranger, he's a great one!"

Ian then stands up and says "Antonio is right, he's one of the best Red Rangers there is, even tough he's not a veteran Power Ranger."

Mia then says "Jayden's the best, you're just a snobby little girl!"

Lauren then looks at the other Rangers, 'two, three, four, five, six?' she then says "You, we'll talk later." then Kevin yells "I vote Lauren joins the team!"

Then the other Ranger look at him with an annoyed look. "Kevin, what's your problem!" Mike asks as Lauren approaches her brother.

Kevin replies "What, I wouldn't mind having a girl lead us, plus she's prettier then Mia!" Mia then slaps Kevin.

* * *

While the other Ranger argue, Lauren sits by her brother. "You did all you could, so give me the Red Ranger gear, get your butt out of here by tomorrow and the Nighlok will be gone by the end of the month."

Lauren the holds out her hand, Jayden sighs and gives her the Bullzooka Disk.

"Cool a blaster! Let me guess guards of the BullZord, gave you that!"

Then Jayden gives her the BullDisk. Lauren gives a shocked expression at the Disk, and she laughs and says. "So even with you as Red Ranger, you were able to tame the BullZord!"

Jayden nods and gives her the SharkDisk. "Ah, so you guys have Shark Attack Mode! Cool, I guess you did do something worthwhile as Red Ranger.

Jayden sights again, and gives her the TigerDisk. "Hm, you saved the TigerZord, and let me guess you can form the Samurai Battlewing?"

"Yes, and we can combine the Battlewing with the Megazord to form the Battlewing Megazord!"

Lauren looks at Kevin and he says "I came up with the plans for the combo!"

Jayden then begins to whistle and walk away and his sister says, "Uh, I think you for got somethings!" then Jayden looks at his fellow Rangers, then he pulls out the Lion FoldingZord in Emblem Mode.

"Goodbye old friend." Jayden says, then he hands Lauren the Lion FoldingZord, LionDisk and Black Box. He then heads back to his room, and then says "I'm sorry for tricking you guys."

* * *

Antonio's POV

I couldn't bear to see J go, so I chase after him, only to have Mrs. Snobby grab my arm.

"Not so fast, tell me who are you?"

I then reply "Antonio Garcia! Jayden's best bro, the 6th Samurai Power Ranger, the Gold Ranger!"

"That's to bad," Lauren begins, "you see, only the ancestors of the original six are Samurai Rangers! So get out of here!"

I then yell "I unlocked the Black Box, I unlocked the SharkDisk, I unlocked the ClawZord! I unlocked the LanternZord! I-!"

Then she cuts me of saying "And I don't care!" she then pickpockets me of my Samurai Morpher, the Barracuda Blade, and all three of my Disks!

"Hey!"

"Gold boy," she says "Get out of my sight! And never return!" she then takes the OctoZord and the ClawZord from my cooler and the LanternZord off of the side of my cooler! I attempt to strike, but she punches me in my chest!

* * *

Jayden's POV

I pack the last of my things and leave a not for my friends, and walk out, before I could hear Lauren say "Good riddance!"

I just continue to walk away from the Shiba House, and to where my destiny now lies.

* * *

Well, Lauren's a jerk, kicking out both Jayden and Antonio. Anyway the reason Antonio is kicked out is because he's "not a true Samurai" and Sentai, you see when Kaoru takes over the Shinkengers, Genta is kicked out of the team.

Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3: Cyan Truth

Well this should interesting. Also, this chapter will have Emily and Kevin's POVs.

I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Kevin's POV

I am kind of sad to see Jayden go, but gold boy didn't belong on the team from day one! I wonder why Jayden never told us he had a sister, a hot one for that fact!

I do get lost in thought when she's around, and the Nighlok have yet to attack for a while, so I plan to ask Lauren out!

* * *

Emily's POV

After seeing Mia cry about Jayden leaving, I am making the choice to break up with Mike.

"Hey Em!" I hear Mike say, then he sits down next to me. I then say "Look Mike, I know you love me, but for Mia's sake we should break up." Mike then gets confused, so I explain to him that Mia's been in love with Jayden since day one.

"Oh, I get it. So, don't worry about it." Mike tells me with some aspiration in his voice.

* * *

Normal POV

Netherworld

In the Nighlok world known as the Netherworld, the leader of the Nighlok, Master Xandred, is obliviously losing his temper from finding out Jayden is not the true Red Ranger.

"Ooh-ah-ooh! I'm sorry I didn't know, but Master, there's more bad news, the Red Ranger knows the Sealing Symbol, if she has enough power, we're toast!" Xandred's assistant Octoroo says with a frightened tone in his voice.

Then Serrator walks in. "So, the true Red is a girl, not expected. But don't worry, she ejected gold boy."

Xandred gives Serrator a look and then Octoroo says "So the Gold Ranger is no longer around! Ya!" Xandred then says "Okay, summon the Reapling Brothers!"

* * *

Mia's POV

The fallowing day

I didn't get any sleep last night, and Mentor lectured me, but I don't care. Training for me today isn't to fun anymore, because J's gone.

"Hey pinky!" a female voice yells at me, and I block a wooden sword in time before it could smack me in the face.

"Nice job pinky!" I then see Lauren in a female version of the red training outfit. I then say "Please stop calling me pinky."

Ian then approaches me and he says "She's been calling "cyan boy" all morning!"

I then roll my eyes and see how much trouble the team's gonna have in the future without Jayden or Antonio. Ian glances at me, and says "I miss them too. Lauren's almost as big a jerk as Conner!"

(A/N: Ian is the Cyan Dino Thunder Ranger, more on that in this chapter)

All of us take a quick break.

* * *

Ian's POV

Man, maybe I shouldn't have blabbed about Conner, because now Lauren is asking who he is. I don't answer her, then she strikes me right in my chest sending all of my Ranger equipment, both new and old right out of the back of my pocket.

She then picks up my Dino Bracelet from my days as the Cyan Dino Thunder Ranger. Then she finds my Cyan Rescue Morpher, it's a keepsake from my deceased older brother, and she looks at my Samuraizer, and my Disks along with my FoldingZord.

She then asks "What are those?!"

I then quickly retrieve my old Morphers and reply "NOTHING!"

Kevin then says "He was a Ranger before!"

I then face-palm myself annoyed, "Thanks a lot Kevin!"

Lauren then winks at Kevin walks over and kisses his cheek and then Kevin passes out. Good, I won't have to tell my Ranger story to annoying Blue, number two. The first is Ethan, video game geek.

"Alright, prior to me moving here, I was the Cyan Dino Thunder Ranger, I worked with three other Rangers originally. Conner McKnight, Red Ranger. Ethan James, Blue Ranger. Kira Ford, Yellow Ranger. Then we gained a new member, Dr. Tommy Oliver, Veteran Power Ranger, and the Black Ranger."

Mike then says "You worked with a Veteran Power Ranger! Awesome!"

I then continue "Anyway, then we were joined by Trent Fernandez-Mercer, the White Ranger. After we beat Mesogog, we graduated, and Kira became my girlfriend. Then I had plans to move to Panorama City, but I stooped by Mariner Bay, to see the Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. I owe them for saving my life when I was little and pay my respect to my older brother."

Emily then says "I didn't know they saved your life."

I reply "I was only five. But anyway, this is the last thing of my older brother, along with my goggles. He died to save my life from the White Dino Ranger."

Then Lauren walks up and picks up a piece of paper I dropped.

"_Plan to get rid of Lauren. Step 1. Steal the Red Ranger Samuraizer. Step 2. Find Jayden and contact other Power Rangers. Step 3. Destroy Xandred."_

* * *

Normal POV

Ian finishes his story and Lauren walked tossing his paper up to him. "Well Mr. Cyan, I would expect you to treat me with the utmost respect, because I am-!"

Ian cuts her of saying "The worst Red Ranger to have ever lived!"

Then Ian is splashed with water, and he looks at the Blue Ranger, who now conscious, used his Symbol Power to splash Ian's face.

(沫 – Splash)

"Not funny." Ian says annoyed. He then heads in and drys of, he then goes to his pet fish, Fishy. Only to see Fishy is gone. Ian then rushes around trying to find Fishy.

Lauren then says "You can't have pets, so your pet went down the toilet!"

Ji then says "I let him keep the fish."

Ian began to get more and more angry, then Lauren says "Oh and your girlfriend, worst singer EVER!" that worked Ian's last nerve. He charged at her like a crazed bull. When Ian slammed into her he was able to snatch the Black Box and Bullzooka Disk.

"Go Go Samurai!"

(氷 – Ice)

Ian Morphs and Summons the Bullzooka, goes Super Samurai Mode and forms the Super Bullzooka.

"Go ahead Cyan Ranger, fire!" Lauren taunts Ian, but the Bullzooka continues to charge up, looking more red then ever, even beginning to vibrate!

"Ian's anger towards Lauren is making the Bullzooka more powerful, he's acting like a bull, when they see red!" Ji tells the team and Mia quips "Well, she is the Red Ranger."

Ian then fires the Bullzooka, the blast looks like the BullZord, and it's nearly as big, but growing smaller.

"Symbol Power!"

(映 – Reflect)

Then the shot is sent right back at Ian!

* * *

An hour later

"I hate that girl!" Ian says waking up to see his duffel bag from when he arrived to the Shiba house, with a note from Mia.

"_Lauren wants you gone, I'm sorry, but I did manage to get the LanternZord and Bullzooka Disks in your bag, and I told Antonio about Fishy, he said he'll look for him. Also, I contacted my sister Rose, she has the powers on invisibility, so you know. Find Jayden. From Mia"_

Ian looks at his bag to see all his belongings and Ranger items were in the bag. Then he walks out the door to see Lauren, and she says "Loser!"

Ian just blows a raspberry at her, and leaves.

* * *

"Dumb Lauren, dumb red. Man, she's so annoying." Ian says to himself walking back to his house, hoping Antonio would find Fishy.

"_Brave and willing to do anything for your friends, right Cyan Ranger?"_

Ian looks around to see if anyone was with him, then he thinks and says "Very funny Rose!"

Then the Rose Ortiz, Pink Overdrive Ranger appears along with Ian's girlfriend Kira Ford, the Yellow Dino Ranger.

"Kira!"

Ian then hugs two friend, with tears of joy in his eyes.

* * *

Man, now just five Rangers remain! Who, if anyone else will, be kicked out of the team next!

Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4: Past & Plans

Well, this chapter has more to do with Mia's crush on Jayden and her problems with Lauren. Then will turn with Ian, Rose and Kira. Then at the end, someone will get the spotlight.

I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

Mia's POV

I got call from Ian saying he met up with Rose and Kira. Interesting fact Rose is my twin sister, but a flood separated me from her when we were five. But back to recent times.

Emily told me, that she and Mike broke up for me. I feel bad for them, but I've been keeping in top from.

* * *

Normal POV

The Gap Alarms begins to go of.

"Central Plaza!" then the Samurai Rangers head out.

* * *

Central Plaza

"Hold it right there Nighlok!" Lauren says, she then pulls out her Samuraizer, then the other Rangers do so. Mia does so, but slower then the others.

"Samuraizers! Go Go Samurai!"

(火- Fire

水 – Water

木 – Forest

天 – Sky

土 – Earth)

"Rangers together," they all slash the air and yell "Samurai Forever!"

Lauren then pushes the other Rangers out of her way. And does battle, then one of the Reapling Brothers sends an energy blast at Lauren, who deflects it with her Spin Sword.

"Blazing Strike!" Lauren yells sending the blast of energy back at the Nighlok finishing it. Lauren then pulls out the Black Box and enter Super Samurai Mode. Ready for more action. Then she forms the Super Bullzooka and takes fire at all the three remaining brother finishing them.

* * *

"Time for round two Rangers!" the four yell now having gotten bigger.

"Leave this to me Rangers! Samurai Union Disk!" then she forms the Samurai Ultrazord and finishes all the brothers of, without help from the other Rangers.

* * *

Shiba House

A few hours later

Lauren approaches Mia, who is looking at her Samuraizer screen, with a photo of her and Jayden, after Jayden tamed the BullZord.

"So pinky, your last name is Watanabe?"

"Yeah."

Lauren then circles around her to see a picture of Mia, Rose and Cam. Mia then tells the Red Ranger "The Pink Overdrive Ranger is my twin sister, we got separated during a flood."

Then Lauren continues "Did not know that. So Cameron "Cam" Watanabe is a relative of yours?" Mia with a confused look in her face replies "He's my cousin."

Lauren then says "Man, I feel sorry for you, I knew him after he was the prototype Samurai Ranger, I dated him for a while, then cheated on him with, the Crimson Thunder Ranger, Hunter. Hunter was to headstrong and Cam was to smart, and know I'm going to date Kevin."

Mia then gives Lauren an angry look, and then remembers when she visited Blue Bay Harbor a month prior to being a Ranger.

* * *

_Blue Bay Harbor_

_Mia walks cheerfully into the Wind Ninja Academy. She then sees her cousin Cam Watanabe crying._

"_Hey Greeny, what's the matter?" Mia asks her cousin. "First of all don't let my dad hear you call me that or we're both in trouble and second, you remember that girlfriend I told you about."_

_Mia replies "Yeah." then Cam says "She cheated on my with Hunter and dumped the both of us."_

* * *

Present time

"You are the Lauren that dumped Cam?" Mia asks with anger. The Lauren summons her Spin Sword and Mia does the same, and the two begin battle!

Both attempt to knock the Spin Sword out of the other one's hand. But both struggle to do so! Before Lauren knocks Mia to the ground and gives her a look, and says "By the way, your cousin was lame anyway."

* * *

Ian's House

Ian's POV

After I explained everything to Kira and Rose, they think and Kira tells me "Sounds like that new Red is a bigger jerk then Conner!"

Rose then adds "Even though I haven't meet him, I he seems like a jerk."

I reply, cockily "True. But she doesn't know I have these!" then I show the girls the Bullzooka Disk and LanternZord Disk.

"You see, Mia, Pink Samurai Ranger, stole these for me, and gave Lauren decoys while she wasn't looking." I say and I spin the Disks. I continue "But, we'll need a few more Rangers, all six of the Lightspeed Rangers, Antonio, Jayden, Mia, the White, Blue and Red Dino Rangers, and Dr. O!"

Kira then gives me a look and says "Hey do you know where Jayden is?" I reply "Not since yesterday, no. But Antonio is looking for him, along with Fishy."

Rose then looks at most of the room with unpacked boxes. "Um, yeah, when I became a Samurai Ranger, I never got the time to unpack these."

* * *

Jayden's current location

Jayden's POV

I walk into a graveyard near the Tegan Gate, to see the Samurai Ranger burial grounds. There's one for the 17th head of the Shiba Clan, my and Lauren's father.

"So you aren't the true Red Ranger." an all to familiar voice says, I turn around to see the half human, half Nighlok being known as Deker.

"I don't care, as long as we get to battle!" he then turns into his Nighlok form. I pull out my Spin Sword, ready for battle!

* * *

Another one in. The battle between Jayden and Deker actually will happen in _Super Samurai_. Well don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5: Jayden vs Deker

Another new chapter. This one will focus on Jayden and Deker's battle. Wait, how many times have they battled before?

I don't own anything.

* * *

Normal POV

"So, let's see if you're still worthy to battle me without your Ranger powers!" Deker says to the former Red Ranger. Jayden rushes in and strikes with quick reflexes, focusing on sending Deker's sword right out of his hands.

Jayden continues working on get rid of Deker's sword, but with no luck as Deker's grip on his sword is to strong. But Jayden has been training for his battle with Deker for months, and is ready for the battle.

The two continue to duke it out, with Jayden being successful in sending Deker's sword flying, and it crashes into a nearby tree.

"Excelent job! You're still worthy, I'm impressed!"

Jayden then asks him "If I'm, not the Red Ranger, why do you still want to fight me?"

"You're not with truth, and I look for the ultimate battle with you even if you're not the true Red Ranger!"

Jayden then replies "Get your sword, I won't fight if you aren't armed!"

Deker then heads for his sword, but he struggles to get it out of the tree where it landed. Jayden then slices the tree down and holds his Spin Sword in-front of Deker's face.

Both sword continue to hit each-other, and there is no clear winner, thus far.

"I see! You want this battle to be what chooses your fate, am I right?" Deker says, and Jayden gives a nod. The sun then begins to set, with Jayden choosing now he'll finish it!

Jayden knocks Deker's sword out of his hands, Jayden then strikes Deker right in the chest.

* * *

Deker lies beaten on the ground, with Jayden just looking at him.

"You gave me the battle I've been craving, I thank you Red Ranger. The Red Ranger before you would be proud." Deker tells Jayden.

Jayden then gives Deker, Uramasa back. "Here, I think that you should die holding that."

Deker then says with his dying breath "Thank you... Red Ranger." and he disappears in a purple flash. Jayden then sees someone in the leafs, and Jayden tells the person "I'm sorry."

* * *

Jayden walks up to his dad's grave. He says "Dad, I enjoyed my time, but Lauren was your first born, being Red Ranger was fun, but that's Lauren's role now."

Jayden then walks away from his father's grave. Trying to find out where his destiny lies.

* * *

Well this is cool. There is a final battle between Jayden and Deker in _Super Samurai_.

Any idea who the person, watching Jayden and Deker's battle, in this story is?

Don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6: Ninjas and Samurai

Another chapter in. This one will take place in Blue Bay Harbor, hope this will work.

I deeply apologize for the delay, I couldn't upload due to updates.

I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

Shiba House

Normal POV

"Rangers, even though there are four of us, we can still prevail!" Lauren tells Kevin, Mike and Emily. Then she says "Now, we take a break. Later guys!"

* * *

Blue Bay Harbor

"Man, takes two hours at least, northern most part of California." Lauren says to herself. (A/N: Yes, Blue Bay Harbor is at the tip of California, watch _Thunder Storm Part 1_)

Lauren walks around for a little while and finds Hunter and Blake, the Thunder Rangers.

'Ah yes, can't do anything to Crimson Ranger, but maybe the Navy Ranger.' Lauren thinks, as she watches Hunter leave his brother and then Tori, Blue Ninja Storm Ranger walks up to her boyfriend.

'Oh, even better!' Lauren thinks with an evil grin on her face. She waits for Tori to head into Storm Chargers and then Lauren walks up to Blake.

* * *

Tori's POV

"Hey Kelly." I say and I walk up to my friend, who's working rather hard to keep up with all the customers.

"Hey, so, um hang on. We're closed! GET OUT!" Kelly yells making everyone leave. I laugh and so does Kelly, then a girl walks in.

"Um, we're closed." Kelly tells her. "Hey Mia."

"Hey Tori, good to see you again."

I give Mia a high-five and explain to Kelly, that Mia is Cam's cousin. Then I see some girl outside with Blake. "Hey Mia, that a friend of yours or something?"

"Well she and I are a part of the same Ranger team." I was shocked and Mia enplaned she's a Samurai Ranger, working in Panorama City. But, I lose focus when I see that girl kissing Blake.

"Oh boy." Mia says, and I rush outside to see the girl leave, and Blake stunned.

* * *

Mia's POV

I watch as another one of Lauren's handy work wrecks another couple. Then Tori rushes away and I fallow after her.

* * *

Normal POV

Tori, with a broken heart, rushes into the Ninja Storm Ranger HQ, Ninja Ops. Fallowed by Mia at a bit of a distance.

The Blue Ranger rushes into the HQ

* * *

Tori's POV

I rush into base and just cry. I can't believe Blake cheated on me, then again, he would rather date a beautiful Red Ranger, then a dopy tomboy Blue Ranger.

"Hey Tor, you okay?" a voice asks me, I look up to see Cam. I wipe away my tears and tell what happened. "She was the Lauren who cheated on me with Hunter. So, I fell for her cruel tricks too."

Cam's words begin to stitch my heart back together. I look at him and think about how I had a crush on him before I met Blake. I then say "So, I guess, you're my next choice, since Lauren played the both of us."

I then kiss Cam. Then someone claps, and we look and see Mia walk in.

* * *

Normal POV

"I feel happy for you two." Mia says with a slight sad tone in her voice, "I'm in love with Lauren's younger brother. I miss him."

"Oh, boo hoo pinky." Lauren says as she walks in.

"I've had enough of you! Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!"

"Okay pinky, if it's a fight you want, you'll get it!"

(火- Fire

天 – Sky)

* * *

"Cam, let's help her! Ninja Storm, Ranger Form ha!"

"Hope this works. Samurai Storm, Ranger From ha!"

Both Ninja Storm Rangers Morph into action!

"Power of Water!"

"Green Samurai Power!"

Then both Ninja Storm Ranger back Mia up and drive Lauren out of Ninja Ops. And a battle between ninja and samurai begins!

"Please Ninjas, Super Samurai Mode!" Lauren says bringing out the Black Box.

"Lauren, you may have the Black Box, but I still have the ability to power up! Super Samurai Mode!" the Cam lets his chest armor fall behind him, and flips the back end of his helmet to the front side.

The two Super Samurai Rangers duke it out, with Lauren having the upper hand, due to her training.

A voice then yells out "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form ha!"

"Power of Thunder!"

* * *

Then the Navy Thunder Ranger appears.

"Oh great you!" Tori tell her ex-boyfriend. "Get outta here Blake!" Cam yells.

Then the Navy Ranger attacks Lauren, sending her flying!

"Okay, now I'm really confused." Tori says.

Lauren then yells "Blue girl, you fell for my tricks, so now, see you!" then Lauren summons her Zord and heads back for Panorama.

* * *

"Look, Tori, she kissed me, not the other way around, please, just listen to me!" Blake says to the Blue Ranger, she sighs and says "Look, I forgive you, but I don't know if I can trust you anymore, okay. We're friends alright?"

Blake nods and leaves. The Blue Ranger sighs, and then turns around to the Pink Ranger.

"Hope you enjoy it here. Oh and don't let me see that red princess ever again!" Tori says and Mia nods, and shakes hands with her cousin and heads for home.

"You know, your cousin is pretty cool!"

"Yeah, she really is, but not as cool as you!"

The two then kiss.

* * *

Mia's POV

Man, all these happy couples, makes me jealous. I sigh and board the plane to head back to Panorama City.

I miss him. Jayden, he's a better Red Ranger then his sister. Can't be mad at him for tricking us, he had no choice, he had to have been sworn into secrecy of this fact, like we are to being Rangers.

Man, seeing how happy Emily and Mike are, along with Tori and Cam, even Ian and Kira, kind of makes me jealous.

I'm not mad at him, I could never be mad at him, we always had a blast together and if I could I would tell him how I feel.

* * *

Jayden's POV

Still with no destination, I walk away, thinking of my friends.

Mike, even though he maybe a slacker he's improved over time, becoming a great samurai warrior. Kevin, although, he maybe annoying at times and the one who "voted me out" out the team he's cool. Emily, brave and tough, for the Yellow Ranger, and warrior of the earth.

For a person who's been a Power Ranger at least five times, Ian's pretty cool. Even though he was not a true Samurai, Antonio is the second best of the team and I really miss him.

Then Mia, sweet Pink Ranger of wind. I really miss her the most, even though her lack of cooking skills are annoying, and hard to keep a secret from her, she's the best of the team. The Best! I really hope she's not mad at me for tricking her to think I was the Red Ranger.

I wish I could've told her how I feel about her.

* * *

Netherworld

Normal POV

"This is great chance to destroy the-!" Xandred begins and then Dayu interrupts him, saying "The former Red Ranger."

Xandred then says "Yes, that's what I was thinking."

Dayu then just tells him, "I just want to avenge my friend." and then Dayu leaves the boat. Leaving Xandred and Serrator rather confused. "Ooh-ah-ooh! She's referring to Deker!" Octoroo points out.

"So, Deker has finally been destroyed. Good riddance if you ask me." Xandred says.

* * *

"Let's see, the best way to draw out the former Red," Dayu says to herself, looking up to the plane that Lauren and Mia are on, "Is to put the Pink in danger!"

Then Dayu strikes the plane down.

* * *

"Everyone evacuate!" the pilot says

Mia finds Lauren. "Temporary truce!"

"Go Go Samurai!"

(火- Fire

天 – Sky)

Both Rangers Morph and evacuate everyone on the plane.

* * *

Both Rangers mange to get out safety, and then see Dayu.

"Back of the new Red! My problem is with the Pink! Pink Ranger, you're in danger!"

Lauren the looks around and yells "Well, see ya!" then Lauren leaves and de-morphs, but trips and her Samuraizer goes flying, along with the Black Box in the other direction.

Then a Spin Sword attacks Dayu.

"Jayden!"

"Little bro!"

Mia rushes and tosses the Black Box and Red Ranger Samuraizer to Jayden.

"Thanks Mia. Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!"

(火- Fire)

Jayden then Morphs, and strikes Dayu.

"So, you still trust me Mia?"

"Oh yeah!"

Jayden then loads up the Black Box to his Spin Sword, and goes Super Samurai Mode.

* * *

Octoroo then shows up to notice Dayu struggling. "Dayu, let's let the Papyrox deal with them!" then eight Papyrox appear.

"Let's rock and roll!"

"Lion FoldingZord!"

"Turtle FoldingZord!"

The both go Megamode and mount their Zords.

"Samurai Ultrazord! We Are UNITED!"

"Let's do this Mia!"

Mia then nods and replies "Just like old times!"

Both then do battle with the Papyrox, and are successful in beating them.

Then Lauren the thumps the left leg of the Ultrazord and yell "Jayden, you better give me back my Samuraizer back or I'll kill you!"

Jayden sighs, and looks at Mia. Then he gives the Samuraizer back to his sister and walks away.

Mia attempts to fallow, but chooses to let Jayden come back when he's ready and she walks away. Lauren then begins the long walk back south-east.

* * *

Okay, not much to do with the plot today, but hey. Also, to those of you who like Blake and Tori as a couple, I think it's okay, but I like Cam with Tori better.

Oh man, another on to Lauren's trick, kinda funny she tricked both Thunder Rangers.

I also wanted to put in a Samurai Ranger vs Cam battle. Surprised nobody else has done that before. Hope you all liked this. Don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7: Putting a Plan in motion

People I'm gonna get another chapter done! Which is this one. But due to an anonymous review, I have one request for people who review, _**don't**_ swear. Otherwise your comment will be ignored.

Oh and happy Veteran's Day. My dad is in the air force.

I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Netherworld

"I failed you Master Xandred." Dayu tells Xandred after returning, from failing to kill Jayden. "You may have failed at your mission, but you caused a lot of pain, fear and misery."

"Ooh-ah-ooh! If we get one more attack, we can get out of here and destroy the Rangers." Octoroo says.

"Hey, has anyone seen Serrator?"

* * *

Ian's House

Ian's POV

"Okay guys, the Sanzu River is just about ready to flood the Earth! But, we can now strike and stop the River for now! So who's with me!"

I then turn and say "I worked hard on that speech, so give me some credit!"

Then the Rangers I did manage to bring give me an applause.

"Okay, advance Rangers!"

* * *

Normal POV

"Okay guys, let's show these Moogers whose boss! Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

"Samuraizers! Go Go Samurai!"

"Samurai Morpher! Gold Power!"

(氷 – Ice

天 – Sky

光 – Light)

"Red Ranger, Rescue Ready!"

"Pink Ranger, Rescue Ready!"

"Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive! Pink Ranger!"

"Cyan Ranger, Ready!"

"Pink Ranger, Ready!"

"Gold Ranger, Ready!"

* * *

All seven Rangers do battle with Moogers approaching from Gaps, then the other Samurai Rangers appear.

"Ah yes, pink, the gold reject and cyan repeat!" Lauren says, and Mia replies "Shut up!"

"Forest Spear!" then Mike begins to knock Moogers around like silly, and right back into the Gaps the exited from.

"Hydro Bow!"

"Sky Fan!"

All 10 Rangers knock all the Moogers into walls, the ground and back into Gaps. Lauren then looks at the four Rangers Ian brought together, and she tells them "This is Samurai business, you four get out of here."

Ian then strikes Lauren with his Spin Sword and says "Shut up Lauren!" he then grabs the Black Box and SharkDisk.

"Shark Attack Mode!"

"Super Mode!"

* * *

"Bullzooka Disk! Super Bullzooka!" Ian forms the mighty gun at the team's disposal and Antonio wields the SharkSword.

"Advance!"

"Rescue Blasters!"

"Ptera Grips"

"Drive Gyser!"

All of the Rangers manage to knock all the Moogers back into the Gaps, and then Serrator appears.

"Pathetic Rangers!"

Ian looks at the challenge then at the other Rangers. "We'll strike from here, can you guys use your Zords and battle him from there?"

The other four Rangers nod and summon their Zords.

"Shovel Driver!"

"Pyro Rescue!"

"Med Rescue!"

"Pterazord!"

* * *

"Okay, Antonio, ready with the SharkSword, strike on my command!" Ian tells the Gold Ranger, then Serrator tell the Rangers, "I wouldn't if I were you, unless, you want your precious former Red to be destroyed!"

Then he shows Jayden unconscious. "Let me stop you there, that's not really a threat to me." Lauren says.

Ian then says "Yeah, she's right, she wouldn't care if any of us died, okay save Kevin, but she wouldn't care if it was me, Antonio, Mia, epically Jayden. Okay, Rangers, change of plans, only thing that won't change is that, you strike when I say so, just not now! Serrator has Jayden!"

"_Just give us the word and we'll strike!" _Kira tells Ian.

Lauren then forms the Cannon Blast Fire Smasher. "Six Disk, Bull Cannon!"

The other Rangers look at the former Red Ranger.

"It's a simple trade, the Sealing Symbol, for the former Red!"

"I'll show you that symbol, when I use it to kill all the Nighlok in the world and become known as the best Samurai Ranger, and the best Red Ranger to have ever lived!"

Ian and Mia say in unison "That's your goal?"

* * *

Lauren then manages to pickpocket the Cyan, Pink, Green and Yellow Disks onto the Fire Smasher. "Oh, Kevin, your Disk please?"

"Kevin don't!"

Then Kevin tosses the Blue Disk onto the Fire Smasher. The Lauren fires the blast, only for it to be stooped by the Bullzooka, but not being wielded by Ian, but by Mia.

"Pinky, stop this right now! Why do you protect someone who deceived you?"

"Jayden is the better Red Ranger, plus I love him!"

All the Samurai Ranges (save Jayden and Ian) gasp.

Then Ian says "Somehow, I already knew that."

* * *

Well, this was fun. I loved the part when Lauren says she doesn't care about the other Rangers (save Kevin) if they died. Oh and my favorite part was the ending.

Don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8: The Master's Return

This chapter will be similar to "The Master's Return"

I don't own _Power Rangers_, nor will I ever will. If I did, I would make loads of changes.

* * *

Lauren attempts to attack Serrator, but he keeps using Jayden as a shield. "Just show me the Sealing Symbol!"

Thunder then begins to boom, and an evil laugh fills the sky. Everyone looks up confused.

* * *

Netherworld

Thunder begins to boom in the Netherworld as well and the river gains more and more height. With Xandred trying to go to the portal to Earth.

"So Serrator has been deceiving me this whole time? I'll go to Earth and destroy him!" But Octoroo struggles to stop him. "Master, I know you're mad at him, but you can't go yet! The moment you leave, you'll dry out!"

Xandred knocks him away and says "SHUT UP!" before heading into the human world.

"Master!"

* * *

Earth

"What's happening to the sky? There's no eclipse or anything." Mike asks, and Ian tells Kira to land the PteraZord due to what's going on. "Kira, get out of here, we can handle this!" Ian tells his friend, then she leaves. Kevin then looks at Lauren and asks "What's going on?"

"_Day shall become night! As I escape the Netherworld to destroy my enemies!" _an evil voice says, and rocks begin to take shape and begin to glow a very evil shad of red.

Everyone then figures out who the voice is, then the rocks fly outwards, and Master Xandred appears from where the rocks once were.

"Master Xandred!" is all Lauren says, ready to destroy Master Xandred and prove she's the best Samurai Ranger and Red Ranger to have ever lived! All Master Xandred says is "Red Ranger!"

* * *

All the smoke begins to fade, and Xandred stands ready to battle all his enemies. Then red water begins to rise from behind Xandred!

"The Sanzu River! Finally, Xandred you have meet your match! I am Lauren Shiba! Red Samurai Ranger! 18Th head of the Shiba Clan! And the one who will destroy you!" Lauren then charges in with her Spin Sword at the ready!

She strikes Xandred, but her blow does nothing!

"Ah yes! The Red Ranger! Pathetic head of the Shiba Clan!" Xandred then strikes Lauren and her Spin Sword.

"Take this for messing with Lauren! Hydro Bow!" then watery arrow flies at Xandred but is stopped right when it hits Xandred.

* * *

Serrator, now at a giant size, begins to attack Panorama, with no Power Rangers there to protect it! But then Rose, Carter, Dana, Cam and Tori show up with their Zords and begin to fight back!

"Samurai Star Megazord!"

The the Samurai StarChopper, transforms into the Samurai Star Megazord. And begins to fight against Serrator.

* * *

Lauren then crashes against the ground, and de-morphs, she gets striked again, and the blow sends the Red Ranger Samuraizer flying.

Jayden regains his consciousness, he takes the Samuraizer, knowing his friends need him.

"Samuraizer!"

(火- Fire)

Then in a swift motion, Jayden Morphs into the Red Ranger. Then the Lion FoldingZord lands on his shoulder, and Jayden nods.

"Let's do this Rangers!" Mike says.

All seven rush up to each-other, ready for the final battle to unfold!

"Jayden Shiba! Red Ranger!"

"Kevin Henderson! Blue Ranger!"

"Mike Park! Green Ranger!"

"Mia Watanabe! Pink Ranger!"

"Emily Lee! Yellow Ranger!"

"Ian Blue! Cyan Ranger!"

"Antonio Garcia! Gold Ranger!"

All seven Rangers then yell "Rangers Together! Samurai Forever!"

Xandred then lets out a roar, and says "Samurai Rangers, this is your last day, prepare to be destroyed!"

"Let's end this!"

* * *

This is going to be cool! I hope you all love this story, because it's near it's end! Don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9: Rangers Together Part I

Another new chapter, but first, I want to get something off of my chest. You people who don't like my stories, go ahead stop reading them.

Now then I'll reply to comment I've gotten from reviews.

**JJB88**- I'm glad you're liking this, but can you please put more description in your reviews.

**Hog**- Stop leaving negative reviews. If you don't like my stories, stop reading them. Oh and the Sentinel Knight restored the rest of the Ninja Storm Rangers' powers off-screen.

**Joke**- No, this is my story, and Ian is a character I made up. So, he stays!

**BlueRedPinkRanger**- Jayden's not in charge officially, _yet_. And, the fact I came up with "Emily Lee" is not a reference to your character. It's just a coincidence.

Now then time for _Ranger Together Part I_

I don't own _Power Rangers_.

* * *

_All seven rush up to each-other, ready for the final battle to unfold!_

"_Jayden Shiba! Red Ranger!"_

"_Kevin Henderson! Blue Ranger!"_

"_Mike Park! Green Ranger!"_

"_Mia Watanabe! Pink Ranger!"_

"_Emily Lee! Yellow Ranger!"_

"_Ian Blue! Cyan Ranger!"_

"_Antonio Garcia! Gold Ranger!"_

_All seven Rangers then yell "Rangers Together! Samurai Forever!"_

_Xandred then lets out a roar, and says "Samurai Rangers, this is your last day, prepare to be destroyed!"_

"_Let's end this!" _

* * *

The Rangers rush into battle, and begin to attack Master Xandred, with no success in harming him. Each Ranger attempts everything in their arsenal.

"Take this!" then the Rangers get attacked again. Xandred then rushes up to Jayden and attempts to kill him, but just before the sword slash hits him, someone else stands in the way and takes the blow.

"Lauren?"

Then Lauren crashes to the ground, and the Rangers are left with no other option but to retreat.

* * *

Shiba House

Lauren begins to ponder all the Rangers have told her, and how she's dealt with them. She then pulls out a small piece of paper and holds it up to the light, to reveal a Symbol, written in invisible ink.

"塞"

"Our last hope." Lauren says to herself, then she feels a pain, realizing, her injuries are to great, she can't fight as the Red Ranger anymore. Knowing it's up to Jayden.

"_Lauren!"_ a voice says, she looks up to see a light-blue spirit of her father. _"You are not worthy to be the Red Ranger, however your brother is. I can only hope you will make the right choice."_

* * *

With Dayu

Master Xandred approaches Dayu. "You have done your usefulness, but now! You're useless to me! Goodby Dayu!"

(A/N: I just wanted to bring in Dayu's fate)

* * *

Shiba House

Jayden walks up to his sister. "You know, Mia and Ian told me everything. You're not fit to be Red Ranger."

"_That's correct."_

"Dad?"

Then a spirit form of Jayden and Lauren's father appears.

"_Lauren, I've seen all you've done. You have caused nothing but pain and sorrow, you might as well be a Nighlok, because your actions have only helped the Sanzu River flood into our world, you're not worthy to be the Red Ranger. Jayden, you are worthy to be the Red Ranger. Lead the Samurai Rangers into the final battle. Good luck and may the Power protect you."_

Jayden looks at his sister, who begins to have trouble talking, she then says "Lit-," she pauses "Jayden, you are the better of the two of us, now that I think about it, I'm not worthy to be a samurai or a Red Ranger. Here."

Then she returns all of the Disks, (save the Bullzooka Disk and LanternZord Disk) and every Ranger item belonging to Jayden and Antonio, and then she gives him a small paper.

"The fate of the world... lies in your hands... Red Ranger. Good... luck." Lauren tells her brother. He walks out he then says "Guys, I'm the Red Ranger again." there are applause. And then Kevin walks in.

"Hey, Kev."

"You may have not been the best person I know, but you are the prettiest." Kevin begins.

* * *

As Ian, Kira and Mia walk up to the door. Ian then rolls his eyes, at the Blue Ranger.

* * *

"You're really great, I don't care what the others say about you. I love you!" Kevin tells Lauren, she gives him a smile, then she kisses him. Kevin then walks out and hits Ian and Mia for spying on him.

"OW!"

The Lauren says "You both kind a deserved it."

Ian simply replies "Shut up Lauren." and before he can close the door, Lauren says "Hey, you got a good girlfriend."

Ian turns around and says "Oh really, because you said, and I quote "your girlfriend, worst singer EVER". You also flushed Fishy! I'll never forgive you for that!"

* * *

Ian's POV

I walk over to Fishy's empty bowl. Ever since Lauren flushed him, looking at the bowl makes me feel like something's both there and not there.

"Hey buddy." Antonio says approaching me, he then pulls out a plastic bag, with none other then Fishy in it.

"FISHY!" I yell grabbing the bag hugging it and I then put Fishy back in his bowl. Then I ask "Well how did you find him?"

Antonio then explains her found Fishy near the riverbank and he saved Fishy's life. Kira then gives me back my goggles, saying she found them lying around. I then hug her.

* * *

Jayden's POV

The power goes out, I look at the small paper, and using the light from my Samuraizer I see what it reads.

(塞 – Seal)

"So that's the Sealing Symbol?" Mia asks as she walks in. I nod, and say "This is our last hope."

Mia the tells me "We are all behind you!"

I nod and begin to practice the Sealing Symbol.

* * *

Okay, this is epic! Hope you all like this, don't forget to review.

Oh yeah, here's a link for the new _Super Samurai _trailer.

watch?v=gGVT3avXyDQ


	10. Chapter 10: Rangers Together Part II

Another new one in. I hope this will be cool. Oh and Summer Vacation has started for me, so maybe Chapters will be up, quicker. Maybe even two per day. Let's see how that goes. Also, any anonymous reviews that criticism me in a negative way, will be removed.

Anywho, time to respond to reviews.

**BlueRedPinkRanger**- Yeah, I felt kinda on a time-limit with the last chapter. But regardless, Jayden's in charge of the team again.

**JJB88**- Thanks for a more descriptive review. Thanks.

**GoseiShinkenPinkxRed**- Cool review. Oh and I do have another Jayden and Mia story planned.

I don't own _Power Rangers_. Because if I did, a plot like this would be happening in _Super Samurai_, and we wouldn't have to wait until the fall for more episodes.

* * *

Shiba House

The Rangers take a look at what remains of Panorama City, knowing that if they don't act fast, the city could be wiped off of the face of the planet. In fact the team is working hard to make sure the planet lives to see another day!

"Wow, this looks bad!" Emily says looking outside a small window to see all the carnage that the Saznu River has caused. Everyone else looks outside to see the river trying to get close to the Shiba House, only to be stopped by the protective barriers.

Ian then says "Because of all the sadness and pain Lauren caused, it's more or less primarily her fault, that stupid river is in our world!" and he hits the window, and then Kira walks up to him and then Ian comments "I thought Mesogog was ugly, but Master Xandred has him beat by a mile."

"That's an understatement, he's uglier by a long-shot!"

"Point."

Ian then begins to think about the chance of him not coming back from the last battle, and that he and Kira just re-united. 'It may be risky, but my team needs me.'

* * *

The Sanzu River has began to flood most of the world, poisoning the water of the Earth and destroying many cities and towns. All while Xandred is battling Serrator.

"This is what you get for deceiving me!" Xandred yells and then he destroys Serrator, with a single strike.

* * *

Shiba House

Ian then looks at the other people in the room, before asking "Where's Antonio?"

Everyone looks around to see Antonio not there, before Ji tells the others "He's working on the Black Box."

Ian walks into Antonio's room to see him working on the Black Box, transferring it's power into six Disks. 'Hm, looks like, he might just have an idea that could help us beat Xandred forever!'

* * *

Jayden's POV

Boy, the Sealing Symbol is not easy, but I know I can master it, I have to master it! I have no choice! I try to draw it again, but the Symbol just blows up on me again!

I look at the paper, still knowing it's our planet's last hope for survival. So I try again.

* * *

Antonio's POV

Okay, I just need to concentrate on copying the power of the Black Box into these Disks, so, if the Sealing Symbol fails, we have a backup plan!

"Okay, just need to do this last Disk for the Barracuda Blade." I tell myself and I focus on sending all that power into the Disk, hoping it will work. Then the Disks turn into different colors, blue, pink, yellow, green, cyan and gold.

"YEAH!"

Then the OctoZord, ClawZord and LanternZord give me a round of applause.

"Thank you Zords, thank you!"

* * *

Ian's POV

"Spin Sword! Ice Storm!" then I strike some training dummies and then I jump backwards and continue attacking.

"Ice Axe!" then my Spin Sword turns into a cyan axe, and I put my PenguinDisk on the handle of it. I then finish up all the dummies, and then I hear someone clapping. I turn around and see Kira.

"Man, I remember when you first showed up in Panorama, you know, I worked pretty hard that day, and it was all to make sure you were safe."

Kira nods and then tells me "Boy that sure was cool, hey, good luck in that battle of yours. I know you'll make it back."

She then walks away, putting all the more pressure on me, to come back alive! I just sigh and get back to training. I then remove the PenguinDisk and put the HedgehogDisk in its place and then I remove that Disk and put the SparrowDisk in its spot.

'Just have to train harder! Can't die! Can't leave Kira!'

* * *

Ji's POV

I watch all seven Power Rangers train twice as hard so they can stop the Nighlok Army, and I know they can do it!

* * *

Normal POV

All seven Rangers train hard in their elements. Jayden, Fire. Kevin, Water. Mike, Grass. Emily, Earth. Mia, Sky. Ian, Ice. Antonio, Light.

Emily then breaks the silences. "Hey Ian."

Ian turns and looks at the Yellow Samurai Ranger.

"Your last name is "Blue", right?"

Ian nods.

"Isn't the color cyan a different shade of blue?"

Ian thinks about this and replies "You're right Emily. I've heard that one before, Kira came up with it."

Emily looks inside and sees Kira nod.

* * *

Jayden's POV

This Symbol will work! But it's taking all my energy to get it right.

"_Don't give up son, you are the Red Ranger!"_ I hear my dad's voice say.

"_You didn't beat me and free me from my curse through luck. Perfect that Symbol Red Ranger!"_ I hear Deker's voice say.

I then draw it one more time and get it right. But I then pass out, due to all the practice weakening me. I just know this will work and Xandred will be defeated by me. The TRUE 18th head of the Shiba Clan!

* * *

Yeah, I had to make those two puns. I actually made Ian's last name "Blue" so I could do that pun, and I like that last name.

Also, the last line "The TRUE 18th head of the Shiba Clan!" if you recall is the name of the first chapter of this story I had to make that pun!

Don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11: Rangers Together Part III

Well time for another chapter.

I don't own _Power Rangers_.

* * *

Jayden's POV

I manage to stand up, struggling to do so and I continue the work on the Sealing Symbol!

"_You are not alone 18th head."_ I hear a voice say, I look and see the spirit of the original Red Samurai Ranger, Taiki Shiba.

Then another voice says _"You have the power of the other 17 heads!"_ then I turn around to see the Grand Shogun. Then I see all of the previous heads, of the Shiba Clan. First head, Taiki Shiba. Second head, the Grand Shogun. Third head, Max Shiba. Fourth head, Taichi Shiba. Fifth head, Davis Shiba. Sixth head, Damon Shiba. Seventh head, Takeru Shiba. Eighth head, Eric Shiba. Ninth head, Daniel Shiba. 10Th head, Mike Shiba. 11Th head, Ty Shiba. 12Th head, Satoshi Shiba. 13Th head, Brandon Shiba. 14Th head, Alex Shiba. 15Th head, Luigi Shiba. 16Th head, Takato Shiba. 17Th head, my father, Perry Shiba.

I look to see no girl Red and I quip, "So, Lauren's the first female Red?" and all the other Red Samurai Rangers laugh.

I look at them all, and I see that the Red Ranger Shiba family has gone a long way, from my, great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather.

"_Ah, the 18th head of the Red Ranger Shiba family. I'm proud to see you as the leader of the new Samurai!"_ Satoshi tells me. Then Taiki says _"So that's how Samurai fight now, with a blaster!"_ then all the former Reds begin to laugh at the original's comment.

Then Taiki says _"I was killed trying to tame the BullZord, pretty cool you tamed it!"_ then the Grand Shogun looks at him and then at me _"You are the greatest out of all 18 of us! You are the Red Samurai Ranger!"_

Jayden looks at all of his predecessors, knowing they all believe in him.

"Symbol Power!"

(塞 – Seal)

I draw it as quick as I can, but it explodes on me!

"_You have to take your time on that Symbol! Or it will keep blowing up in your face!"_ Takeru tells me. I then draw one part at a time and it doesn't blow up, then it does.

"_Just focus Jayden." _Takato says.

My dad looks at the other Reds, and tells them _"Let me have a minute alone with my son." _then the other Red Rangers nod and disappear like they were never there to begin with.

"_Jayden. I never meant for you to leave the Samurai Rangers, I watched you battle all this time. I should've known Lauren's nothing but trouble."_ my dad begins. _"You managed to save the TigerZord, create a combo of the Samurai Megazord and Battlewing! You tamed the BullZord! You even managed to unlock one thing no Samurai has been able to do for centuries, the Samurai Ultrazord!"_

I look at my dad, and I could tell he was amazed at what I've done as the Red Ranger.

"_I know that you will be the one to stop Xandred forever! Good luck and may the power protect you."_

* * *

The end of another chapter.

Don't forget to review.


	12. Chapter 12: Rangers Together Part IV

Nothing here for today. Sorry about the wait, I was playing _Sonic Color_s for DS and watching the 48 hour _Ninja Storm_ marathon.

Anyway, I want to thank RedBluePinkRanger for making this story as popular as _Return of the Power Rangers_.

I don't own any- I don't own _Power_-. Eh, you get the idea by now.

* * *

Shiba House

"Rangers, this is the day we've been waiting for. This is the eve of the last battle, I hope you are all successful." Ji tells the Rangers. The they all look at the each-other, then Mia and Ian look at the other three Rangers, Rose, Cam and Kira.

Jayden then looks at the others and tells them "Guys, I'm still sorry about tricking you, but I'm leading this team into battle! I'm proud of all of you. Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Cyan, Pink and Red! We are the Samurai Power Rangers! We will protect this world, even if we die trying. We can only beat him as a team!"

All the other Rangers nod, and Ian pulls his goggles over his face. Cam, Rose and Kira walk up to them.

"Sis, I could not be more proud of you! Go kick Nighlok butt!" Rose tells Mia. Then Cam walks up to his cousin "Good luck out there Samurai of Wind!"

Kira looks at Ian and then says "Can you come with me for a second." Ian nods and walks away from the others.

* * *

Ian's POV

I walk away from my friends and pull my goggles back over my head, and then Kira looks at me with a sad look.

"Okay, I don't know about this Samurai thing, and you know, you can protect your a Samurai Ranger. But, I'll worried about you." Kira tells me, and I look at her. "Kira, I can assure you, I'll be fine."

Kira looks at me and tells me "I know that, but, I'm just worried about..." she pauses "You not making it back."

I think for a second and realize, Kira's worried that I might get killed. Sure a samurai's life is dangerous, but I'm a Power Ranger, I know it's risky, but I know I will live. Plus, I've got a little surprise planned out for Kira. I reach into my back pocket and approach Kira.

"Look, I know there's a 50-50 chance I might die, but trust me. I will come back. Just don't worry to much." I hug her, and slip my little surprise to her without her noticing.

Kira nods hugs me back and replies "I know." I then walk away and think 'Phase one complete.'

* * *

Kira's POV

I walk away, just hoping Ian will survive. Then I notice something on my left hand. I see a small ring and realize that after that battle Ian wants me to marry him.

I glance at Ian's departing shadow and say "Thanks Ian. My Cyan Ranger." I then think what things would be like as Mrs. Blue. Wait I'm getting ahead of myself. Still need to worry about Ian surviving that battle.

* * *

Normal POV

Ian walks up to the other Samurai Rangers, all of them look at their Ranger items, they all nod. "Okay Rangers. Let's end this fight once and for all!"

Then Lauren walks up to use barley able to stand. "Hey little bro, good luck. I love you. Also, Kev good luck." then Lauren passes out. All seven Rangers look at each-other.

"Rangers together!" all seven Rangers pull out their FoldingZords, and yell out "SAMURAI FOREVER!"

Then all Seven Rangers pull out their Samuraizers (And Antonio pulls out his Samurai Morpher) and get ready to do the final battle.

"Hey."

All the Rangers turn around to see Kira.

"Good luck out their samurai warriors. Oh and Ian, I love you."

Ian nods and gives her a thumbs up, then he pulls his goggled over his eyes and all seven Rangers rush out!

* * *

Xandred continues his rampage then all seven Rangers show up. "Xandred your rain of terror stops here!" Kevin yells.

"This world will not be yours!" Emily yells.

"You will be stopped!" Mike yells.

Mia then yells "We're the Power Rangers Samurai!"

Antonio yells "There are live that will be saved!"

Ian yells "I've got plans, so you will be beaten!"

Jayden then yells at the top of his lungs. "Master Xandred! You _**WILL**_ fall! And this world _**WILL**_ be protected!"

Master Xandred replies "I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!"

"Samuraizers! Go Go Samurai!"

"Samurai Morpher! Gold Power!"

(火- Fire)

The Symbol of Fire begins to envelop Jayden then his costume forms and then his Spin Sword flies towards him and he puts it in its holder. Then his helmet forms.

(水 – Water)

The Symbol of Water begins to envelop Kevin then his costume forms and then his Spin Sword flies towards him and he puts it in its holder. Then his helmet forms.

(木 – Forest)

The Symbol of Forest begins to envelop Mike then his costume forms and then his Spin Sword flies towards him and he puts it in its holder. Then his helmet forms.

(天 – Sky)

The Symbol of Sky begins to envelop Mia then her costume forms and then her Spin Sword flies towards her and she puts it in its holder. Then her helmet forms.

(土 – Earth)

The Symbol of Earth begins to envelop Emily then her costume forms and then her Spin Sword flies towards her and she puts it in its holder. Then her helmet forms.

(氷 – Ice)

The Symbol of Ice begins to envelop Ice then his costume forms and then his Spin Sword flies towards him and he puts it in its holder. Then his helmet forms.

(光 – Light)

The Symbol of Light begins to envelop Antonio then his costume forms and then his Barracuda Blade flies towards him and he puts it in its holder. Then his helmet forms.

"Red Ranger Ready! Red Samurai Ranger of Fire! Jayden Shiba!"

"Blue Ranger Ready! Blue Samurai Ranger of Water! Kevin Henderson!"

"Green Ranger Ready! Green Samurai Ranger of Forest! Mike Park!

"Pink Ranger Ready! Pink Samurai Ranger of Sky! Mia Watanabe!"

"Yellow Ranger Ready! Yellow Samurai Ranger of Earth! Emily Lee!"

"Cyan Ranger Ready! Cyan Samurai Ranger of Ice! Ian Blue!"

"Gold Ranger Ready! Gold Samurai Ranger of Light! Antonio Garcia!"

The all seven Rangers pull out their swords and yell "Rangers Together! SAMURAI FOREVER!"

Master Xandred looks at all seven Rangers and says "You know Rangers, "forever" is a long time! And I'll make sure you stay together forever in the afterlife!"

"This is it!"

* * *

Done! Now then, I felt like I'd give Kira a little bit of the spotlight due to the sad fact _Dino Thunder_ is no longer on TV, again. I liked that season. Darn _Ninja Storm_! Not that I don't like _Ninja Storm_, that season in my book of good _Power Ranger_ seasons _Ninja Storm_ is on a neutral boundary of good and bad.

I'll miss watching you the easy way _Dino Thunder_. In it's honor a new story will be created soon. So keep an eye out for it.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go cry.

(I leave the computer and the Red Zeo Ranger walks up to it.)

Get away from my laptop. It's a rule don't touch it.

(The Red Zeo Ranger walks away and I start to cry.)

CUT!


	13. Chapter 13: Samurai Forever Part I

This story will be more epic as it continues.

Also for those of you who want to complan about me liking _Dino Thunder_ it's because that's the first season of _Power Rangers_ I ever watched.

Also, if your anonymous, and your review is mean, it will be removed. I'm not immature, I just don't want people I can't reply to getting in my way. Also to respond to a removed anonymous reviewer I won't stop writing!

**JJB88**- I never saw _Jungle Fury_ internally, but that season is okay. I really want to see _Dino Thunder _again.

**BlueRedPinkRanger**- Yeah, things in the last battle will go good for both ends. Also the marriage between Ian and Kira, I'll tell the people and you where that idea came from later.

I will never own _Power Rangers_. Sure would like to, and if I did, _Zeion Force_ would be a season instead of _SPD_. And we also wouldn't need to wait until the fall for new _Super Samurai _episodes.

* * *

_Xandred continues his rampage then all seven Rangers show up. "Xandred your rain of terror stops here!" Kevin yells._

"_This world will not be yours!" Emily yells._

"_You will be stopped!" Mike yells._

_Mia then yells "We're the Power Rangers Samurai!"_

_Antonio yells "There are live that will be saved!"_

_Ian yells "I've got plans, so you will be beaten!"_

_Jayden then yells at the top of his lungs. "Master Xandred! You **WILL** fall! And this world **WILL** be protected!"_

_Master Xandred replies "I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!"_

"_Samuraizers! Go Go Samurai!"_

"_Samurai Morpher! Gold Power!"_

_(__火__- Fire)_

_The Symbol of Fire begins to envelop Jayden then his costume forms and then his Spin Sword flies towards him and he puts it in its holder. Then his helmet forms. _

_(__水 – __Water)_

_The Symbol of Water begins to envelop Kevin then his costume forms and then his Spin Sword flies towards him and he puts it in its holder. Then his helmet forms. _

_(__木 – __Forest)_

_The Symbol of Forest begins to envelop Mike then his costume forms and then his Spin Sword flies towards him and he puts it in its holder. Then his helmet forms. _

_(__天 – __Sky)_

_The Symbol of Sky begins to envelop Mia then her costume forms and then her Spin Sword flies towards her and she puts it in its holder. Then her helmet forms._

_(__土 – __Earth)_

_The Symbol of Earth begins to envelop Emily then her costume forms and then her Spin Sword flies towards her and she puts it in its holder. Then her helmet forms._

_(__氷 – __Ice)_

_The Symbol of Ice begins to envelop Ice then his costume forms and then his Spin Sword flies towards him and he puts it in its holder. Then his helmet forms. _

_(__光 – __Light)_

_The Symbol of Light begins to envelop Antonio then his costume forms and then his Barracuda Blade flies towards him and he puts it in its holder. Then his helmet forms. _

"_Red Ranger Ready! Red Samurai Ranger of Fire! Jayden Shiba!"_

"_Blue Ranger Ready! Blue Samurai Ranger of Water! Kevin Henderson!"_

"_Green Ranger Ready! Green Samurai Ranger of Forest! Mike Park!_

"_Pink Ranger Ready! Pink Samurai Ranger of Sky! Mia Watanabe!"_

"_Yellow Ranger Ready! Yellow Samurai Ranger of Earth! Emily Lee!"_

"_Cyan Ranger Ready! Cyan Samurai Ranger of Ice! Ian Blue!"_

"_Gold Ranger Ready! Gold Samurai Ranger of Light! Antonio Garcia!"_

_The all seven Rangers pull out their swords and yell "Rangers Together! SAMURAI FOREVER!"_

_Master Xandred looks at all seven Rangers and says "You know Rangers, "forever" is a long time! And I'll make sure you stay together forever in the afterlife!"_

"_This is it!"_

* * *

Master Xandred heads back to his boat and sends near a billion Moogers to attack the Rangers. "Samurai Rangers! TODAY YOU WILL DIE! Mooger army advance!"

"ADVANCE!" Jayden yells, and all the Rangers rush forward. Jayden pulls out the Black Box and activates Super Samurai mode.

All the Rangers attack the Moogers, using their special weapons, the Hydro Bow, Forest Spear, Sky Fan, Earth Slicer, Ice Axe, Barracuda Blade and the Fire Smasher. All the Rangers knock Moogers all over the place.

Then the Rangers re-group. "Hey guys, here!" Antonio tells the other Rangers, giving all of them a Disk matching their Ranger color. "These have the power of the Black Box in them! And when in the Megazord, we can all accesses Shogun Mode! Even outside the Megazord!"

All the Rangers attach the Disks to their Spin Swords and all use Super Samurai mode. Antonio uses his Super Disk and puts it on the Barracuda Blade.

"Let's rock and roll Super Samurai Rangers!" Ian yells and all the Rangers continue the attack! All the Rangers rush forward and continue to attack the Moogers. The Rangers continue to attack with all their might and the power of the Black Box and Super Disks.

* * *

Shiba House

Kira's POV

I watch the Sanzu River push up against the protective barriers of the Shiba House, and I just hop Ian is okay and alive.

Rose and Cam approach me and Rose simply says "I just hope Mia's gonna be okay. I can't lose her a second time."

"She's a great Samurai warrior. And so is Ian from what I've heard." Cam says.

I nod and look at the engagement ring, knowing Ian will come back, because of this one thing. I then think 'Ian will come back. I know it. I just have to be hopeful!'

* * *

Bet none of you were expecting that, now were you? Also I plan on putting in Shogun Mode in an epic moment at the end! Hope that works.

Well, in the next chapter there will be more romance between Jayden and Mia.

Anyway, I hope that you will all love the next few chapters, they may be short, but that's because I want an epic final battle. Oh and don't forget to review.

Now I'm going to listen to the _Zeo_ theme.

_(Zeo Go Zeo)_

_Stronger than before (Go Zeo)_

_Powered up for more (Go Zeo)_

_Rangers at the core_

_(Zeo) Power Rangers_ _(Go Zeo)_

_Higher they can soar (Go Zeo)_

_Fired up for more (Go Zeo)_

_Even up the score (Zeo, Zeo)_

_Go Go Power Rangers_

_Go Go Power Rangers_

_Go Go Power Rangers_ _(Zeo) _

_Power Rangers_

Now for _Dino Thunder_.

_Power Rangers Roar!_

_There's a light in the distance_

_See them coming closer!_

_With the force of ages_ _Centuries gone by!_

_Protectors of the right_ _Defenders sworn to fight!_

_Dino Rangers Roar!_

_Power Rangers Score!_

_Save us from these evil forces, Win!_

_(Power Rangers Dino Thunder)_

_Victory is ours forever more!_

_Protectors of the right_

_Defenders sworn to fight!_

_(Power Rangers Dino Thunder)_

_Dino Rangers, Roar!_

_ (Power Rangers Dino Thunder)_

_Power Rangers, Score! _

_(Power Rangers Dino Thunder)_

_Save us from these evil forces, Win! _

_(Power Rangers Dino Thunder)_

_Dino Rangers Win! (Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)_

_Power From Within! (Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)_

_Victory is Ours Forever More (Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)_

Time to listen to _Lightspeed Rescue_. Hey wait, is that thing still on? (Camera guy nods) Get out of here you're fired! (Camera guy puts the camera down and leaves.) Bye.


	14. Chapter 14: Samurai Forever Part II

The final battle intenset from here!

**BlueRedPinkRanger**- I only put those songs in to fill up 13,000 words and I was bored.

_Power Rangers_ is not my property.

* * *

"Super Earth Slicer!"

Then the Earth Slicer with more speed and more power is sent flying at some Moogers. "Yeah!"

Mike then finds Antonio in the crowd of Moogers, rushes up to him and says "Antonio you're the man! Being able to transfer the Black Box's power onto the Disks pretty amazing!"

Antonio looks at his friend and says "It was nothin'! Now, less talk, more kicking Mooger butt!"

"Super Forest Spear!"

"Super Barracuda Blade!"

Then more Moogers rush up and run right pass Mike, Emily and Antonio.

* * *

Jayden's POV

I watch as the others battle. I then yells "Hey Ian! Catch!"

I then toss him the Bullzooka. Then I see Mia struggling to fight of some of the Moogers. I then rush over and defend her. I have to make sure she gets out of this battle alive!

"Thanks J!"

"No prob!"

* * *

Ian's POV

I watch Mia and Jayden protect one-another, kinda reminds me of my final battle with Meso-jerk as a Dino Thunder Ranger.

Then I lock and load the Super Bullzooka and attack some Moogers.

* * *

Another location

Normal POV

"Well that's the power of the Samurai." a voice says. Then a Red Rangers shows up, his visor reads "Z5."

"Well, bud, these are the 18th Samurai Power Rangers." a Pink Ranger says with a "Z1" for her visor.

"Yeah sis." a Yellow Ranger tells the Pink Ranger. The Yellow Ranger has a "Z2". Then a Black Ranger shows up with a "Z3" and then a Green Ranger with a "Z4."

Then a Ranger in a cyan outfit shows up but his visor has a star and the sides of his helmet reads "Z F S R"

Then a clone of Serrator shows up. "Who are you?"

The one in Red replies "I'm glad you asked."

* * *

"Zeion Ranger I! Pink!"

"Zeion Ranger II! Yellow!"

"Zeion Ranger III! Black!"

"Zeion Ranger IV! Green!"

"Zeion Ranger V! Red!"

"Zeion Force Star Ranger!"

All the Rangers say "The Power of the Zeion Diamond can't be beat! Power Rangers Zeion Force!"

* * *

Serrator is destroyed and then six more Rangers walk up and the Samurai Rangers look up confused. Jayden yells "Who are you guys?"

Then the Red Ranger of the other team says "We are Power Rangers Zeion Force!"

Then the six other Rangers land on the ground and prepare to help and manage to stop some Moogers, along with the Samurai Rangers. But then a light-blue portal opens and take the Zeion Force Rangers in.

The Samurai Rangers give a confused look. Then they look at the Moogers and attack them.

"Well that was odd." Ian says. Then Jayden says "Let's keep going."

Then Jayden pulls out the Fire Smasher and the Rangers set up their Disks and use the 5-Disks Shark Cannon. And Ian forms the Super Bullzooka and the blasts and finish up all the Moogers.

* * *

Shiba House

Kira looks at the Sanzu River level begin to sink.

"The Rangers must be winning." Ji says. And then he says "Don't worry, Ian will come back."

Kira nods.

* * *

With the Rangers

"Samurai Rangers! Today is your last day! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!"

"Let's end this!"

* * *

Well another stinking cliffhanger. I hate them but I want all these later chapters to be epic.

So don't forget to review. Oh and if you're wondering who the Zeion Force Rangers are, read my _Power Rangers: Zeion Force_ story and in Chapter 8 that explains how they got to the Samurai Ranger and main Power Ranger universe.


	15. Chapter 15: Samurai Forever Part III

The final battle approaches!

Also, today I watched the eclipse of the Sun and Venus.

I don't own _Power Rangers_.

* * *

All seven Rangers look at Xandred's boat. Knowing that the final battle is upon them.

"Samurai Rangers! Today is your last day! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!"

"Let's end this!"

* * *

All seven Rangers rush in and attack! But Xandred is able to block only two Rangers at a time, while another set of Rangers attack.

"NO! I WILL DESTROY YOU-"

"Not, today!" Ian begins striking him "NOT EVER! I've got plans to do when we win! So let's make this an epic final battle!"

Then all the Rangers use their special weapons, weakening Xandred.

"Hey Jayden. You use the Bullzooka this time!" Ian tells the Red Ranger. Jayden takes the Bullzooka and fries it!

"Hey J! How about the Auxiliary Disks?" Ian suggests. Jayden forms the Fire Smasher Cannon Blast Mode.

"7-Disk Beetle Cannon." then Mike inserts the BeetleDisk on the side and then the Rangers set their Disks into the top. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Cyan and Gold. Then a huge blast in the silhouette of a beetle shows up and hits Xandred.

"7-Disk Swordfish Cannon." then Kevin inserts the SwordfishDisk on the side and then the Rangers set their Disks into the top. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Cyan and Gold. Then a huge blast in the silhouette of a swordfish shows up and hits Xandred.

"7-Disk Tiger Cannon." then Jayden inserts the TigerDisk on the side and then the Rangers set their Disks into the top. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Cyan and Gold. Then a huge blast in the silhouette of a tiger shows up and hits Xandred.

"7-Disk Hedgehog Cannon." then Ian inserts the HedgehogDisk on the side and then the Rangers set their Disks into the top. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Cyan and Gold. Then a huge blast in the silhouette of a hedgehog shows up and hits Xandred.

"7-Disk Shark Cannon." then Jayden inserts the SharkDisk on the side and then the Rangers set their Disks into the top. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Cyan and Gold. Then a huge blast in the silhouette of a shark shows up and hits Xandred.

"7-Disk Octo Cannon." then Antonio inserts the OctoDisk on the side and then the Rangers set their Disks into the top. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Cyan and Gold. Then a huge blast in the silhouette of an octopus shows up and hits Xandred.

"7-Disk Sparrow Cannon." then Ian inserts the SparrowDisk on the side and then the Rangers set their Disks into the top. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Cyan and Gold. Then a huge blast in the silhouette of a hedgehog shows up and hits Xandred.

"7-Disk Bull Cannon." then Jayden inserts the BullDisk on the side and then the Rangers set their Disks into the top. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Cyan and Gold. Then a huge blast in the silhouette of a hedgehog shows up and hits Xandred.

* * *

Xandred struggles to stand with all the Rangers ready to finish him!

(A/N: Pretend the _Super Samurai _theme starts here)

"Spin Sword! Seven Ranger Strike!"

Then all seven Rangers ready their weapons! Antonio rushes up first to strike.

"Barracuda Blade! Super Barracuda Bite!"

Then many lines are left from the attack. Then Kevin readies his attack.

"Super Spin Sword! Super Dragon Splash!"

Xandred then begins to cough up Sanzu River water and he begins to crust over. Next Emily.

"Super Spin Sword! Super Seismic Swing!"

Then Xandred's right knew is injured. Mike gets his Sword ready.

"Super Spin Sword! Super Forest Vortex!"

Then both of Xandred's legs and right arm fall off.

"Super Spin Sword! Super Air Wave!"

Then more of Xandred's crusted body falls off!

"Super Spin Sword! Super Ice Storm!"

Then Xandred freezes solid. Then Jayden rushes up and finishes the Seven Ranger Strike.

"Super Spin Sword! Super Blazing Storm!"

Then Xandred's body blows up! At long last!

"We did it! Master Xandred is gone!"

Then Master Xandred grows! The Rangers pull out their Zords, ready for the final battle!

* * *

Also, I made up the Seven Ranger Strike. Thought it would be cool.

I hope you all like this! Don't forget to review!


	16. Chapter 16: Samurai Forever Part IV

Time to summon the Zords! Mega-Mode Power!

I don't own _Power Rangers_.

* * *

"You're time is up Rangers!"

"Okay guys, let's end this!" Jayden tells the others! "We're here to save the Earth! Let's END THIS!"

* * *

Jayden tosses his Spin Sword high into the air and then pulls out the Lion FoldingZord, he draws a symbol.

(超 – Mega)

"Lion FoldingZord!"

Then his suit gains a major upgrade!

"Super Mega-Mode Power!"

Then Jayden grabs his Megablade and mounts the Lion FoldingZord!

* * *

Kevin tosses his Spin Sword high into the air and then pulls out the Dragon FoldingZord, he draws a symbol.

(超 – Mega)

"Dragon FoldingZord!"

Then his suit gains a major upgrade!

"Super Mega-Mode Power!"

Then Kevin grabs his Megablade and mounts the Dragon FoldingZord!

* * *

Mike tosses his Spin Sword high into the air and then pulls out the Bear FoldingZord, he draws a symbol.

(超 – Mega)

"Bear FoldingZord!"

Then his suit gains a major upgrade!

"Super Mega-Mode Power!"

Then Mike grabs his Megablade and mounts the Bear FoldingZord!

* * *

Mia tosses her Spin Sword high into the air and then pulls out the Turtle FoldingZord, she draws a symbol.

(超 – Mega)

"Turtle FoldingZord!"

Then her suit gains a major upgrade!

"Super Mega-Mode Power!"

Then Mia grabs her Megablade and mounts the Turtle FoldingZord!

* * *

Emily tosses her Spin Sword high into the air and then pulls out the Ape FoldingZord, she draws a symbol.

(超 – Mega)

"Ape FoldingZord!"

Then her suit gains a major upgrade!

"Super Mega-Mode Power!"

Then Emily grabs her Megablade and mounts the Turtle FoldingZord!

* * *

Ian tosses his Spin Sword high into the air and then pulls out the Penguin FoldingZord, he draws a symbol.

(超 – Mega)

"Penguin FoldingZord!"

Then his suit gains a major upgrade!

"Super Mega-Mode Power!"

Then Ian grabs his Megablade and mounts the Penguin FoldingZord!

* * *

Antonio presses some buttons on his Samurai Morpher, a Megablade is brought down. Antonio puts the Barracuda Blade back in its scabbard.

(超 – Mega)

"ClawZord!"

Then his suit gains a major upgrade!

"Super Mega-Mode Power!"

Then Antonio grabs his Megablade and mounts the ClawZord!

* * *

All seven Rangers mount their Zords all in Super Mega-Mode, ready for the final battle!

"TigerZord! BullZord! SharkZord!" then all four of those Zords arrive.

"SwordfishZord!" then that Zord appears.

"BeetleZord!"

"HedgehogZord! SparrowZord!"

"OctoZord! LanternZord!"

* * *

All of the Samurai Ranger Zords arrive ready for the last battle.

(合 – Combine)

Then all the Zords combine into the ultimate Samurai Weapon! First the BullZord, goes into its Megazord form, and splits, then the Super Samurai BattleCannon attaches to the back of the BullMegazord. Then the LanternZord attaches behind the ClawArmorMegazord, and the BullMegazord, then the finishing touches are added on, and the SharkZord returns to sword form and then all seven Rangers yell "Samurai Ultrazord! WE ARE UNITED!"

* * *

Okay so you know the Super Samurai BattleCannon has the HedgehogZord and SparrowZord on it. Also, if or will be shown the Samurai Battlewing has the HedgehogZord on it. And can also combine with the SparrowZord to become the Super Samurai Battlewing.

Now for some Burning Way Past Cool news! _Sonic Underground_ will start airing on Disney XD! I'm super excited about it!

Don't forget to review.


	17. Chapter 17: Samurai Forever Part V

Time for the epic Ultrazord battle!

Throughout this chapter please pretend or listen to an extended version of the _Samurai _theme. Makes everything more cooler!

I don't own _Power Rangers._

* * *

All of the Samurai Ranger Zords arrive ready for the last battle.

(合 – Combine)

Then all the Zords combine into the ultimate Samurai Weapon! First the BullZord, goes into its Megazord form, and splits, then the Super Samurai BattleCannon attaches to the back of the BullMegazord. Then the LanternZord attaches behind the ClawArmorMegazord, and the BullMegazord, then the finishing touches are added on, and the SharkZord returns to sword form and then all seven Rangers yell "Samurai Ultrazord! WE ARE UNITED!"

* * *

"Samurai Rangers, this should be a special final battle, after all I am facing all 16 SamuraiZords." Xandred says tauntingly.

"Shut your trap!" Ian yells from the Ultrazord cockpit. "Xandred this is your last day! The 18th Power Rangers Samurai will beat you permanently! And take revenge for all the Samurai Ranger lives you've taken!" Jayden says and then all seven Rangers charge forward.

"Tiger Drill Charge!"

Then the TigerZord drills attack Xandred, sending him backwards. "Pincer claws! Claw to shreds!"

Then the ClawBattleZord's claws strike sending Xandred to the ground!

"Take this Rangers!" Xandred then unleashes a black sword strike, and it almost hits. "Sparrow Shield!" then the shield stops the attack cold! "Hedgehog quill strike!" then copies of the quills from the HedgehogZord strikes Xandred.

"L.Z.! Scatter Disk Shot!" then Disks are shot from the sides of the LanternZord and the hit Xandred, before he sends some of them back at the Ultrazord. Sending the powerful Zord flying backwards and onto it's back.

"Hang on guys! Sparrow Boosters!" then the wings from the SparrowZord show it's boosters and brings the Ultrazord back up.

Xandred uses a barrier to stop the Ultrazord from moving and then strikes. But the Sparrow Shield saves the Rangers just in the nick of time.

"Shark Sword strike!" then the Shark Sword flies its shot in the wrong direction!

"Need to work on your aim Samurai Ranger!"

Then the Shark Sword's strike arrives and hits Xandred from behind!

"That's a dirty trick Samurai!" Xandred says getting back to his feet. But using his sword to help himself back up.

Then all the male Rangers yell "BattleCannon blast!" then the Ultrazord turns ontop of its back, and then the BattleCannon hums for a few seconds and fires a blast right at Xandred! However Xandred _still_ stands!

The Rangers are baffled that not even the _BattleCannon_ could finish Xandred! "Hey guys, let's get in close and then fire the Shogun Lazer!" Ian suggest.

"But Ian, that's suicide!" Mia comments to Ian's idea. "It maybe suicidal, but it's our last shot! Let's move!" Jayden tells his team! Then the Rangers ready their last resort plan, and charge forward!

"No you don't!" Xandred then takes a shot, knocking away the LanternZord, SparrowZord, SharkZord, BullZord, OctoZord and ClawZord!

"L.Z.! ClawZord! OctoZord! Now you're gonna pay Xandred!"

Then the Battlewing Megazord walks forward. "Not happening Samurai!" then Xandred strikes again, sending away the Samurai Battlewing. Leaving the Samurai Rangers with only the Megazord!

* * *

"Katana Power!"

(斬 – Slash)

The Megazord uses its slash but that doesn't work!

* * *

All hope seems lost, but then all the knocked away Zords arrive again!

"One last time!" Jayden says and all seven Rangers pull out their Morphers.

(合 – Combine)

"Zords COMBINE!" all seven Rangers yell.

Then all the Zords combine into the ultimate Samurai Weapon! First the BullZord, goes into its Megazord form, and splits, then the Super Samurai BattleCannon attaches to the back of the BullMegazord. Then the LanternZord attaches behind the ClawArmorMegazord, and the BullMegazord, then the finishing touches are added on, and the SharkZord returns to sword form and then all seven Rangers yell "Samurai Ultrazord! WE ARE UNITED!"

* * *

The Rangers look at Xandred to see he's heavily weakened! All the Rangers pull out their Morphers and a Disk.

"Ready?" Jayden asks his team!

"READY!" the others reply!

Then all seven Rangers yell "SHOGUN MODE!"

All seven Rangers insert the Disks into the Shogun Buckle and all of them access the Samurai Ranger Battlizer Armor! The top of their helmets gain a special upgrade of their symbol, then the armor expands, and they gain more power!

"POWER OF THE ANCESTOR!" all seven Rangers yell!

* * *

The Ultrazord rushes up and grabs Xandred!

"Let me GO! I WILL DESTORY YOU POWER RANGERS SAMURAI!"

* * *

"LionZord! TigerZord! SharkZord! BullZord!"

(獅 = Lion

虎 = Tiger

牛 = Bull

鮫 = Shark)

"DragonZord! SwordfishZord!"

(竜 = Dragon

剣 = Swordfish)

"ApeZord!"

(類 = Ape)

"BearZord! BeetleZord!"

(熊 = Bear

兜 = Beetle)

"TurtleZord!"

(亀 = Turtle)

"PenguinZord! HedgehogZord! SparrowZord!"

(ギ = Penguin

雀 = Sparrow

蝟 = Hedgehog)

"OctoZord! ClawZord! LanternZord!"

(蛸 = Octopus

海 = Lobster

提灯 = Lantern)

"SYMBOL POWER! ULTIMATE COMBONATION!"

* * *

Then the Ultrazord tosses Xandred away, and then all 16 Symbols the Rangers drew appear around the Ultrazord, he waves his sword and the Shogun Lazer is ready to be fired!

"Shogun Lazer! Fire!"

Then all seven Rangers yell "SYMBOL POWER! MEGA-STRIKE!"

Xandred then gets hit by the lazer and he falls down! An explosion occurs...

* * *

The part with the Zords separating from the Ultrazord happened in Shinkenger and will happen in _Super Samurai_.

I hope you're all liking this! The next chapter maybe short. But, I hope people like this.

Don't forget to review!


	18. Chapter 18: Samurai Forever Part VI

It's the moment we've all been waiting for! The time for the Sealing Symbol!

I don't own _Power Rangers_.

* * *

Xandred, now at normal size wanders around, as the Battlizer Rangers hope out of the Ultrazord. "You can not destroy me, if you do, I'll simply return again and again! I am immortal! I can not be vanquished!"

Jayden pulls out his Samuraizer and says "You can't be destroyed", Jayden readies his Samuraizer and continues "but you _**CAN**_ be sealed away!"

"Symbol Power..."

(塞 –Seal)

"Seal!"

The one thing that can stop Xandred is sent, but Jayden struggles to get it to work.

"Symbol Power unite as one!" Mike yells, making the Sealing Symbol become red and green.

"What are you doing Mike?"

"We were never told we couldn't do this?"

Kevin rushes up and yells "Symbol Power unite as one!" The symbol then gets some blue added on to the colors.

Emily rushes up and yells "Symbol Power unite as one!" and then the Sealing Symbol has all the other Rangers colors in it.

Antonio is next, he presses some buttons on his Morpher and yells "Symbol Power unite as one!" adding in some gold to the Sealing Symbol.

Ian then rushes in and yells out at the top of his lungs "Symbol Power unite as one!" adding the color Cyan to the mix.

Mia then heads in next "Symbol Power unite as one!"

Then the Sealing Symbol with all the Ranger's colors and then hits Xandred! Then the Netherworld is sent into non existence!

* * *

"Samurai pests!" a voice says, then the Rangers see Octoroo. "You know, it was fun fighting you samurai for the past million or so years. I hope you all have good lives after this."

Ian rushes over to the Nighlok and tries to help him. "Cyan Ranger why are you doing this?"

"Nighlok, human, good, evil. It doesn't matter. Your still a living creator. I care for them all." Ian says trying to save Octoroo.

"I think I'll miss you most of all Cyan Ranger. No, wait. Ian. Bye, I'll miss, you!" then he lets go of Ian's arm and flies into a portal the destroyed Netherworld.

Then Sealing Symbol works. Then all the Rangers pass out.

* * *

Yeah, that was fun. So you know, there's a 50-50 chance I might go to the Morphicon. So you know.

Hope I might.

Don't forget to review.


	19. Chapter 19: Samurai Forever Part VII

It's time for the ending of the samurai's journey. Pun not antedated. Well let's see how the Samurai Rangers are doing now.

I don't own _Power Rangers_.

* * *

A few hours later

Shiba House

"Samurai Rangers, I thank you for all you have done. Your courage and soul has met no bounds. You have been the greatest of your ancestor." Ji tells all seven Rangers.

Ian looks at his fellow Rangers, then down at his Samuraizer. "So our run as the Samurai Rangers is over?"

Ji nods "Yes. I request you all hand in your Samuraizers."

He then opens the box where there are symbol matching the kanji symbol of their powers. Fire, Water, Forest, Earth, Sky, Ice, Light.

Mike walks up first, and puts up his Samuraizer in the middle left spot, next is Emily, hers goes to the furthest to the right. Next Kevin, his goes to the right next to Emily's. Then Mia puts hers in the middle to the right, then Ian puts his in the slot to the furthest left. Then Antonio's next to Ian's. Finally Jayden goes in the middle.

The box emits a small hum then a flash with each Ranger's colors. Then it turns into a lock, meaning the Samurai's journey is over.

* * *

Lauren, very well alive, walks up to Kevin.

"Hey Kev. Now that the Nighlok mess is over, you wanna go on a real date?"

"Sure."

They then kissed. Kevin walked in and got the duffel bags belonging to him and Lauren.

"So, what's next for you?" Lauren asks.

"I'm going back to swimming for the Olympic Games. You?"

Lauren thinks for a few seconds and replies "I'm not sure, but I'll be with you all the way!"

The two then hug.

* * *

Mike walks up to hear a familiar flute sound. He looks and sees Emily playing her flute. The last memory she has of her now deceased sister.

"Hey Em."

Emily stops playing her flute. She turns around, and sees Mike.

"Good to see you. So, I'm gonna be heading home, you wanna come with me?"

"Yeah sure."

The two then hug, and then kiss.

* * *

Antonio looks at his small fish cooler. Remembering when he first arrived in town, and how he helped the Samurai Rangers battle a Nighlok.

"Man those were good times."

Antonio looks at the other Rangers and then says to himself, "Why does everyone else get a girlfriend _**but**_ me!"

Ji walks over to the Gold Ranger and simply says "You'll find one, give it time."

* * *

All the Power Rangers walk to the exit and Ji says "Thank you Samurai Rangers."

Then all the Rangers leave, to carry on their lives.

* * *

Short sweet and to the point. The End of the Samurai Rangers. Not in a bad way.

But don't leave yet there's still more!

Don't forget to review!


	20. Epilouge: Mike and Emily

Time to wrap the story up! These next few chapters will revolve around the characters and how their doing.

I don't own the official _Power Ranger_ characters that are in this chapter.

* * *

A few months later

Lee house

Emily looks down at her sister's grave, playing her flute.

"Hey Em." Mike says walking up to his girlfriend, with a small pink paper in his hand. "Here found this in the mail."

Emily stops playing her flute, and looks down at the letter. She takes a second to look at a small pink and yellow bracelet Mia had given her as a parting gift, she sighs and opens the letter.

"Awwwww. It's this weekend."

Mike looks at the letter "Alright, it's about time."

Emily the plays her flute again and then Mike asks her "Do you still remember how we became a couple?"

Emily nods, and then continues playing.

* * *

_Some time prior_

_Emily's POV_

"_Hey Em."_

_I turn around to see the Green Ranger, just playing a game._

"_Typical."_

_I walk over and sit next to Mike and watch the sunset. I then see Mike put up his game system and look at me, he then turns away._

"_You like me, don't you?"_

_Mike gives an odd look, and then says "More then like."_

_Emily looks at him and then kisses him._

* * *

Normal POV

"So, let's get going." Emily says, then she and Mike walk away.

* * *

What's this "thing" Mike and Emily are talking about? But, how the two became a couple I made it up.

Also, the chapters will revolve around the other couple, and Antonio. There will be no chapter revolving around Ji. FYI.

Don't forget to review!


	21. Epilouge: Kevin and Lauren

Time to focus on the Blue jerk, and the other Red, aka Kevin and Lauren. Also, I'm going to be including two of Kevin's swim team members. Chad and Noah, both from _Super Samurai _episode "Kevin's Choice".

**JJB88**- More description in your reviews please.

**BlueRedPinkRanger**- Thanks for your review, and no. The "thing" mentioned in the last chapter won't revolve around Jayden and Mia, but another "thing" will revolve around them when we get there.

I don't own any official _Power Rangers_ characters in this chapter.

* * *

Swimming pool, outside Panorama

Kevin finishes another lap he walks out of the water, dries himself off, gets his shirt on and looks at the other swim members.

"Thanks Kev. Keep this up and we'll win again next summer!"

"Thanks guys."

Then a dry towel hits Kevin's face.

"Oh and your girlfriend is here." Chad says. Then Noah says "And, we're out of here. Let's go." All the other swimmers walk out leaving Kevin with his girlfriend who turns out to be none-other then Lauren.

"How's my champion swimmer today?" Lauren asks, with a sly look on her face.

"Lauren."

Then Lauren drops the look and says "Sorry, bad habit to break. Can we leave now?"

Kevin looks at his girlfriend and says "I know you can't swim, but it's my life. But really great Red Ranger, can't swim."

Lauren then pushes her boyfriend, then he tries to push her. "Gotta catch me first!" then she starts running. Kevin in hot pursuit. Then Lauren side-steps him, but she falls into the pool.

Kevin manages to save her.

"Let's never do that near here again."

"Agreed."

* * *

"You know Kev," Lauren says, drying off as the two leave, "I nearly died that day."

Kevin looks at her and asks "Well what happened?"

"Well..."

* * *

_Day of Master Xandred's defeat_

_An unknown location_

"_Hello?" Lauren asks looking around a black area. "I'm gonna kill Jayden."_

"_**To bad Xandred already beat you to it."** a voice says, then all seven Rangers appear dead._

"_No. Little bro? Green? Yeller? Pinky? Cyan? Gold-boy? Kev?" Lauren says seeing the dead bodies. Then a small portal opens to show the Sanzu River over the Earth._

"_It's all my fault! NO!" Lauren then breaks down in tears._

"_**It's your fault the Sanzu River flooded the Human World. Xandred killed all seven Rangers, and everyone else on the planet!"** the voice says._

"_Please, give me another chance! I won't hurt anyone's feelings ever again!" Lauren says crying. **"Do you promise to abounded your old ways of hurting people?"** the voice asks her. "Cross my heart!"_

_Then a white flash occurs, all the images fade away, and Lauren winds up back at the Shiba House._

* * *

Lauren rubs away some tears and the pulls out a slightly wet piece of paper. "So, you going?"

"Yep."

Then the two walk away from the pool, hand-in-hand.

* * *

I didn't know if I was going to kill Lauren during the events of the Samurai Ranger's battle, but I chose not to, that and my older brother re-wrote my notes. Go and deliver a complaint to happy5214, if you want to.

Don't forget to review.


	22. Epilouge: Antonio

Time to focus on our gold friend! Also, I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT ABOUT Bulk and Spike IN THE MAIN STORY!

I couldn't find a role for them, but now, they get a role.

I don't own any official _Power Ranger_ characters in this chapter

* * *

Antonio's POV

Alright time to go fishin'. I walk up to my fishing sport and I see a sushi stand "Bulk, Skull and Spike's Sushi stand"?

"Hey gold fisher boy." a voice says. I see Spike unsuccessfully fishing. "We need your help." I then turn around and see Bulk with another man, roughly the same age.

"Let me guess, don't have enough rent money?"

"Actually our house was destroyed thanks to that red river." Bulk tells me. Man, how many houses did the Sanzu River destroy.

"Alright I'll help, but on one condition, add my name to the shop's name."

"DEAL!"

* * *

My life involves fishing. Still fishing, while Bulk, Spike and Spike's dad Skull work on making sushi. I heard that Spike's mom is Bulk's cousin. Wow.

"Unc this is amazing!" I hear Spike say. Then I see the LanternZord is not on my cooler.

"Where's my lantern?" I ask then Spike shows me it's just hanging up, he explains it's supposed to be a reference to lanterns put on sushi carts in Japan.

'Well, the LanternZord does look like on.' I then say "Okay, carry on."

* * *

Hours later

"Thank you Antonio. I'm granting you full ownership of the cart!" Bulk tells me, then he shows, he remolded it to look like my cooler.

"Thanks."

Then Bulk pulls out a letter. "Oh, we found this, it's for you. Bye." then the three of them walk away, I just shrug it off, and open the letter.

"_Dear Antonio- You are invited to..._" I say reading the paper, I then yell "Yeah!"

I look at L.Z., and say "It's gonna be cool! To..." I look at the location then I say. "Gonna need to find directions."

I carry the cart and I head for the airport. Then I walk back and get my cooler.

* * *

Pure Gold Ranger.

Don't forget to review.


	23. Epilouge: Jayden and Mia

This chapter will be fun. This will have Jayden and Mia. Also, I'm making Mia a singing sensation! Oh and a song that will be on a radio is just the English subtitled version of the Shinkenger theme.

Oh and so you know, the _Return on the Power Rangers_ chapter where I said Mia was a singer, I didn't know she would be one in _Super Samurai_.

I don't own any official _Power Ranger_ characters.

* * *

Motel, outside Reefside

Jayden's POV

I wake up, get dressed and turn on the Radio. Mia told me she'd be on it today.

"_Hello everyone out there. Hope you ready for some music, and now here is singing sensation Mia Watanabe, with "The Power of the Samurai"!"_ a host of a music show says over the radio. Then the song starts.

"_Time keeps on flowing  
The past becomes now  
The spirits of Japan start awakening  
Exhibiting seriousness  
It is dangerous if you downplay it  
If you show an opening, there will be no tomorrow_

Now it's time to go, Samurai  
In order to protect those lives  
The power of the words will explode

For a samurai  
There is no treason  
It is the pact he once made with his friends  
Always serious  
Sometimes regretful  
There's a feeling to not be beaten even during practice

In the uproarious festival, the main stars appear!

Rising up in a flash  
Now it's time to go, Samurai  
We want to save this sinking world  
Cut, cut, dance, dance  
Seven hearts come together as one

In order to make these great dreams shine on  
Today, too, the morning sun rises

Put your love and courage into your sword  
The darkness that blocks your way  
Let's take this challenge (let's take this challenge)"

"_Now, I managed to get Mia down to the studio to interview her. So, tell us Mia, what inspired you to write that song?"_ the host asks.

"_I live in Panorama City, so I saw the Samurai Power Rangers, so then I wrote that song."_ Mia replies. _"I've always loved music and dreamed of being a singer when I was little. Here's a song, that me and my brother wrote a while back. It's called "Everyday Fun." Hope you all like it."_

"_Got some time to share, the sun is everywhere_

_Take my hand, let's do it together_

_Shake it up and dance, take a- take-a chance_

_It's gonna last, forever and ever_

_We gonna have some fun, we gonna get it done_

_(Do-oo-oo-oo-oo-ya!)_

_And do it together now, we gonna show you how..._

_We do it right, EVERYDAY_

_All we want to have is Fun, Fun, Fun_

_Fun Anyway... So just come and join us, one by one_

_Show what you know-ow!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Go-O!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Know-ow!_

_We can't let this moment pass..._

_Know-ow!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Go-O!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Know-ow!_

_Let's just make this party last..._

_Now we're breaking free, everyone can see_

_It's our time, we're groovin' together_

_Shop until we drop, no we never stop..._

_Summer fun, we're havin' a party!_

_All we want is the best, don't need any regrets..._

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

_Being with my friends, means the world to me..._

_Let's do it like EVERYDAY!_

_All we want to have is Fun, Fun, Fun..._

_Fun Anyway... So just come and join us, one by one_

_Show what you know-ow!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Go-O!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Know-ow!_

_We can't let this moment pass..._

_Know-ow!_

_(yea, yea)_

_Let's just make this party last..._

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Go-O!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Know-ow!_

_We can't let this moment pass_

_Know-ow!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Go-O!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Know-ow!_

_EVERYDAY_

_All we want to have is Fun, Fun, Fun..._

_Fun Anyway... So just come and join us, one by one_

_Show what you know-ow!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Go-O!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Know-ow!_

_We can't let this moment pass_

_Know-ow!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Go-O!_

_(yea, yea)_

_'N Know-ow!_

_Let's just make this party last..."_

* * *

"_How's it feel to be the biggest singing sensation since Kira Ford?" _the host asks Mia. _"It's cool."_

Then the host asks _"So, how many love letter do you get from fans?"_

"_A lot."_

"_So, do you have a boyfriend? Rumors say you have a boyfriend. That boy you sung with back at the concert in Panorama?"_

This catches my attention, I turn around and listen.

"_No. He's not my boyfriend. But I do like this boy."_

* * *

Mia's POV

I walk into the Motel Jayden's staying at. "Where's Jayden Shiba?"

The attendant replies "Room 214."

I walk away, then I hear my radio broadcast

"_But I do like this boy. Jayden Shiba. Wait, did I just say that? Please cut that."_

"_Okay."_

I look at the radio and say "Note to self: Never go to a gossip Radio show ever again!"

I rush to Jayden's room, just hoping he didn't hear that part!

* * *

Normal POV

Mia and Jayden bump into one-another.

"You heard what I said on the broadcast, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

Then two give one-another an awkward look. Then Jayden breaks the ice, by pulling out a small letter that he has yet to open.

"You have one too?"

"Yeah, I got it in mail a few days ago. Haven't read it yet."

The two look at each-other then Jayden begins to lean forward towards Mia.

"So, you like me?"

"Jayden I love you."

The two then kiss.

* * *

An hour later

The two look at the small letter.

"_Dear Jayden-_

_You are invited to the wedding of Ian Blue and Kira Ford. Please dress in a tux and be at Reefside on June 14th, 8:00am._

_The directions are on the picture below. Thank you."_

"Cool."

Jayden and Mia then head out.

* * *

Finally the "thing" is revealed! Ian and Kira's wedding.

The next chapter maybe a day late, because I need to look up what weddings are like. So, I hope you like this chapter.

Don't forget to review!


	24. Epilouge: Ian and Kira

Time for the Chapter everyone, everyone has been waiting for! The wedding!

6/08/13- Change to how Tommy's son is his son, reasons for the change, I took the timeline into account, something I never did when I originally wrote this chapter.

I don't own any official _Power Ranger_ characters.

* * *

_Earlier that day_

_Ian's POV_

"_Hey guys. So, for my Bachelor party," I say adding a sing-song voice to the party line, and continue "three rules. No alcohol/drugs. Don't harm Fishy. And, gifts, mandatory." _

* * *

_Earlier that day_

_Kira's POV_

"_Hey gals. So, for my Bachelorette party," I say adding a sing-song voice to the party line, and continue "two rules. No alcohol/drugs. And, gifts, mandatory." _

* * *

Current time

Ian's hotel room and POV

I ready a small game table, with some chips, a cooler for the sodas, a Wiimote and 360 Controller. Then I hear a knock at the door, I rush over and open it to reveal Dr. O.

"Hey Dr. O! Good to see you."

Dr. O walks in to see my room, with some streamers. "So, that?"

"I had those lying around so I thought, put them to good use. No alcohol or anything?" I ask.

"No." Dr. O replies, he then pulls out the stuff in his pocket, a drivers license, keys, a pen, a charm bracelet with a star on it, then he shows a small gum pack. Then he pulls out a small fold-able picture thing.

I take a look at it to see, a picture of the original Power Rangers, one of Dr. O with the Dino Rangers, then the next him with the original Pink Ranger: Kim Oliver, eating ice cream, one of him with Alpha 5, and the Retro Rangers, finally one of him along with Kim and some kid, around 15 years old.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"My son, 17 year old son."

I drop the pictures, and then say "Excuse me." I walk over to the fridge, pull out a water bottle, drink it, walk into the bathroom and spit it, I rush back in and ask "YOUR SON?!"

Dr. O looks hesitant to explain then he says "Only by adoption. Don't get the wrong idea, okay?"

"Sure, thanks for clearing that up, sides he looks nothing like you or Kim."

* * *

Current time

Kira's hotel room and POV

I wait for someone, anyone, to arrive. Then I hear a knock at the door, I open it and then my fellow band member Cassie Chan walks in.

"Hey Cassie."

Cassie walks over and takes a seat and then says "So, it's your turn. First me and now you." she says, referring to her wedding earlier this month, with a former Red Ranger, during that I was her bridesmaid.

"So, are you able the bridesmaid?" I ask her.

Cassie then replies "Sure, you were my bridesmaid, so it's only right."

Then I hear a knock and then Mia, the former Pink Samurai Ranger, walks in. Then I notice the similar appearance between Mia and Cassie.

"Uncanny." is all I say.

Mia had agreed to be the piano player, she's one of the best I've ever heard. Just need to wait for the other guests to arrive then we'll talk.

* * *

Ian's hotel room and POV

I wait for someone else to arrive, Dr. O walks around for a minute and sees my sketchpad I spend a lot of time drawing in.

"Still draw in this thing?"

"Duh."

Then another knock at the door occurs, I rush over, open the door to reveal Conner, Ethan, Trent and Jayden.

"Come on in guys."

The other four former Power Rangers walk in, and take a look around. Conner walks over to the couch and does nothing. Ethan plugs his laptop into a wall-outlet and Trent draws in a sketchpad. Jayden just walks over and makes chit-chat with Dr. O.

I roll my eyes pull out a DVD from my suitcase. "_Pokémon The Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom and Pokémon The Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram_" why Nintendo created two movies is beyond me. I grab my 360 Controller and put the "_Black—Victini and Reshiram_" in my 360.

Everyone gives me an odd look and I reply "It's my party."

Conner then says "Ian, you are one strange dude."

I then look at guests, then I hear and knock, I walk over and open it to reveal TJ. He walks over to Dr. O and they begin to talk. I sigh. I walk over to the two of them and ask "What's it like to be married?"

Dr. O replies "It's fun, but it's difficult at times, but once you get the hang of it, it's just time with the one you love."

TJ adds "Being married to a celebrity isn't good, but you do live a good life."

I nod then Conner says "Marriage is okay. I hope you have years of happiness with Kira."

I think back to the days of being the Cyan Dino Ranger. One time I wrote an anonymous love letter to Kira, but Conner toke the credit for it. Then I stood up for myself and got Kira to be my girlfriend. Then I remember that Conner married a girl named Karone a few months ago.

* * *

Kira's hotel room and POV

I hear some knocks, open the door to reveal, Karone, Rose, Tori, Alyssa and Kim the original Pink Ranger.

"Hey."

I end up talking with them and finding out about Tori dating Cam. Rose having been dating Mack, Red Overdrive Ranger. Alyssa has been dating her team's Red Ranger, Cole.

"So, what have you been doing Kim?"

Kim replies "I won the Gold Medal at the Olympic games!"

I give her a round of applause and the other join in.

"A Power Ranger, married, Olympic superstar," I say and then I ask like an interviewer "what's next for the original Pink Ranger?"

Kim replies "A quite life. I've done enough to last a lifetime."

I then say "Are you sure, after all no" Then all my guests say with me "Ranger can escape the power forever!"

We all laugh, I look at the clock and say "Okay gals, you should get home, you know tomorrow."

Then everyone leaves.

* * *

With Ian

"Thanks for coming." I say as my guests leave and I then say "Yeah, get the heck out of my room." then I slam the door shut and hop in the shower.

Then I knell in-front of my bed and say "Let my wedding be the best moment of my life."

* * *

Normal POV

The next day

Church

Ian looks at the turnout, mostly Power Rangers, along with his family and Kira's. He inhales. He looks at the minister, who, at Jayden and Lauren's request, was Ji. Then Mia begins to play the piano.

Kira begins to walk over to him. 'She looks so beautiful.' Kira in a wedding dress, with her flowers in the bouquet, being yellow and pink. 'A choice by her and Cassie I guess.'

Ji begins "Dearly beloved, normal people and Rangers, we are gathered together here in the sight of the lord, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and Woman, in love, and pride. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

There's silence, to see if anyone, anyone at all, would say anything. Nobody even opens their mouth.

Ji continues "I REQUIRE and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed."

Ian then begins his part "I, Ian Blue, take you, Kira Ford, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Kira then adds her part "And I, Kira Ford, take you to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Then Jayden and Mia walk up with the rings. Both are beautifully designed in pure gold, Ian's with a small shade of cyan in it. Kira's has a diamond in it, and some yellow in it.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The two then kiss.

The two then stop and look into one-anothers eyes and then Ian tells his wife "Toss the bouquet." Kira turns around closes her eyes, and tosses the bouquet and it flies far and lands in Jayden's arms, he gives a glance at Mia. Everyone laughs, with only Ian and Kira trying not to.

Lauren walks over to her brother and simply says "Well, your next."

Everyone laughs, then Ian and Kira begin to dance. After that, most of the of the other couples begin to dance. Ian says to himself "Nothing but smooth sailing from here on out!"

* * *

Boy Ian, you have no idea how wrong you are!

I loved typing this chapter! It was awesome! Oh and if I have offended anyone, I deeply apologize, and for those of you who are mad for the wait, I needed to find the info I needed for this chapter.

This story was a huge success!

I want to thank my readers for reading, my reviewers for reviewing. I'd also like to thank Saban for making Power Rangers.

Now, for _a preview of what's to come..._

* * *

_A preview of what's to come..._

"_It's Morphin' Time! Tyrannosaurus!" then Jason morphs. "Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger!"_

"_Ninja Ranger power NOW!" Rocky yells, then he does a poss and morphs. "Red Ninja!"_

"_It's Morphin' Time! Red Aquitar Ranger Power!" Aurico yells, then he morphs. "Red Alien Ranger!"_

"_It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy the readies his Zeonizer, then he morphs. "Zeo Ranger V! RED!"_

"_Shift into Turbo!" TJ yells, then he morphs. "Red Turbo Ranger!"_

"_Let's Rocket!" Andros yells. 3-3-5! Then he morphs "Red Space Ranger!"_

"_Go Galactic!" His suit forms, he raises his hands and crosses them over his face. "Red Galaxy Ranger!"_

"_Lightspeed Rescue!" Carter activates his Morpher. There's a burst of energy. "Red Lightspeed Ranger!"  
_

"_Time For... TIME FORCE!" Wes yells. Activating the DNA scan on his Morpher. He morphs. "Red Time Force Ranger!"_

"_Quantum Power!" Eric yells into the Quantum Controller. Then he morphs. "Quantum Ranger!"_

"_Wild Access!" Cole screams. Then the power of the lion surrounds him. "Red Wild Force Ranger!"_

"_Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" then the Morpher activates, allowing Shane morphs. "Red Ninja Storm Ranger!"_

"_Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" the sky fills with thunder, then Hunter morphs. "Crimson Ninja Storm Ranger!"  
_

"_Dino Thunder Power UP!" Conner yells. Conner's suit gains the Dino Thunder symbol, he jumps backwards, as he prepares to land, the armor goes around his body, when he lands, his helmet goes onto his head. Then a tyrannosaurus roar is heard. "Red Dino Ranger!"_

"_SPD! Emergency!" Jack yells. His suit energizes, he jumps backwards, land and his helmet forms. "SPD Red!"_

_Nick pulls out his Morpher, he punches in a code, 1-2-3. "Magical Source! MYSTIC FORCE!" then a circle appears he jumps in and morphs. "Fearsome as Fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"_

"_Magical Source! MYSTIC FORCE!" Leanbow yells. "Burning Heart of Fire! Wolf Warrior!"_

_Mack pulls out his Overdrive Tracker, spins it and yells "Overdrive ACCELRATE!" he gets it to activate, it displays the info of his Ranger powers he spins and the costume forms. "Red Overdrive Ranger!"_

_Casey pulls out his Solar Morpher. "Jungle Beast! Spirit UNLEASHED!" a code begins to form. Casey then calls to his inner animal, the Tiger. His costume forms, he leaps forward and the Morpher turns into his helmet. "Red Jungle Fury Ranger!"_

_Scott pulls out his Engine Cell, and inserts it into his Morpher. "RPM," he press a button on his Morpher and continues "Get in GEAR!" then his Ranger data spins out, he rushes into them and then skids. His helmet then forms next, he posses. "Ranger Red!"_

"_Zeion Force! Power Up!" Dan sky writes "Z5" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his red outfit warps around his body and he yells "Red Zeion Ranger!"_

"_Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!" Jayden yells._

_(__火__- Fire)_

_The Symbol of Fire begins to envelop Jayden then his costume forms and then his Spin Sword flies towards him and he puts it in its holder. Then his helmet forms. _

_All 22 Rangers stand ready for battle! They all pose and a red explosion occurs behind them._

_Power Rangers Super Samurai: Rangers Together, Red Forever _

_Coming soon, to a computer or laptop near you._


End file.
